Loving an Angel
by XLil MEkoX
Summary: Meeting him was inevitable, becoming his friend was a choice, but falling in love with him was unpredictable...AngealXOC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy 7 Charaters or any of the storyline that goes with the games and movies, only my OCs

* * *

My OC:

Name: Meko Sakuma

Age:19

Appearance: Long silver hair, Violet eyes ( her eyes turn silver when she releases her real power) height around 5"7

History: Born in the slums of Midgar. She was taken at the age of 5 by professor Hollander for experiments. Her power to manipulate metals and ice was discovered during an accident when she accidentally killed a street thug attacking her mother.

Soon after she was taken, Hollander made sure there were NO witnesses. He erased her memories of any family or friends. Afterwards, he soon sent assassins to murder her family. He performed numerous experiments on her, infusing JENOVA cells with her body. Hollander was soon discovered by Professor Hojo and was forced to resign from Shinra Corp. Meko was soon taken to Hojo's laboratory for further experimentations. She was finalized as the perfect killing machine, But, being created from a human-base subject, she still had her human qualities. As she grew older, She was soon discovered by Lazard and was reqested to join SOLDIER. Passing the qualifications for it, Meko was promoted to first class SOLDIER without question.

Weapon: She uses a silver blade in the shape of a crescent. She is able to manipulate it to any weapon she wants.

* * *

My memories are blank

An empty void filled with loneliness.

My name is Meko Sakuma…

Or is it?

I have no recollection of any other name

So it must be true…

There were only three people I knew.

Hollander

Hojo

And Lucrecia, Hojo's wife…

She was the only one that treated me…

Differently…

Like a…

Mother…

Why?

Why must I suffer these tormenting augmentations and procedures?

Why can't I be

Normal…?

Why can't anyone treat me…

Special?

…

I remember the cold feeling of metal piercing all over my body; the pain increasing. Death sweeping over me; shadows covering all I see, and all I hear; nothing. Cool droplets fall on my body...

But...

What is this?

...

This warmth, wrapping around my body?

Is it...him?

My beloved...

...Angel?

* * *

what do you think? cheesy?

blah

I'm working on it

:D plz review!


	2. Introductions?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy 7 Characters or anything pretaining to its storyline. Only my OCs

REVISED!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Meko" I heard a voice call. I knew who it was. My 'master' Professor Hojo, of the Shinra Electris Power company. I never thought of him as a master, or a father figure. He was just some insignificant human who took me in when Professor Hollander lost everything. But why should I care anyway? They only used me from the start.

I quickly up got and walked over to the professor. "Yes master?" I asked as I stood in front of his desk. "I have appointed you to be in Shinra's Soldier units. You will be placed in 1st class due to your mastery in battle." He said, not looking up from his paper work. "You mean...I have to work with other humans?" I asked in a somewhat worried tone. I've never been one to socialize, let alone with other people. The only people I was familiar with were all the professors and assistances in the Laboratory; Mainly Hojo and Lucrezia; Now only Hojo.

"Is there a problem?" He asked as he looked up from his papers. "No Master, none at all." I said and bowed slightly. "Also, you will still have your monthly check ups." "Yes master. Will that be all?" "Yes. You will be leaving to the Shinra building within an hour. Get your things together by then." "Yes sir." I said as I walked back to my room.

I didn't have that many things, just some clothes and a laptop. I changed into another clean pair of clothes; White shirt, white pants and a pair of sandals; Simple clothing and comfortable during experimentation. My laptop, however, was something important. It contained all the information I would ever want to know. I sighed. I grabbed a hair band and tied my hair up in a long pony-tail almost reaching the small of my back.

I set an empty bag on my bed and started packing things in one after the other. When I finished, I swung it over my shoulders and walked out.

As Hojo and I arrived at the door, he pressed a series of buttons and it opened. I was about to follow him, but then he held out his hand in front of me. "Wait until I call for you." He said in a stern voice. I simply nodded and said "Yes master." The door closed behind him and I stood right next to it, I could clearly see the two of them greet, and then talking. Hojo of course had no facial expression; the other one was a young man, maybe a lot younger than the professor; He had blond hair and Bluish violet eyes. He wore glasses and a stripped dark blue suit with white gloves and white pants. His facial expression came off as friendly and somewhat mischievous. But nevertheless, he was a business man.

Hojo turned and saw me; he motioned me to come in. The door opened and I entered.

"This is Meko. She is a first rate warrior with an extremely high battle power. I want her to be in the Soldier 1st class" Hojo said as I stood outside the door. "From what you told me, she sounds promising; I'll get her a room ready within minutes." The other voice said. "Meko, Come and greet the Director. Mr. Lazard Deusericus." Hojo said as I walked closer.

"Greetings, I am pleased to make your acquaintance." I said bowing. "Please, there's no need to be so formal. Just call me Lazard." He said smiling. I returned the smile half-heartedly, not knowing how to react.

"Congratulations on making SOLDIER 1st class, your room will be ready in a few minutes, you are free to roam around the building if you like" He said coolly. I simply nodded. "Here, This is a key card, when your room is ready, a SOLDIER 2nd class will notify you. The key card will automatically initialize the codes, and print your picture and information on it, so don't lose this." He said and handed me a blank card with a black strip on it. "And your uniform will be ready within a few hours." I took the card and nodded again. "And this is yours as well" Hojo sadi as he handed me a small device.

"What is it?" I asked looking at it curiously.

"It's a cell phone" He said plainly. I nodded again.

Hojo left soon after I got the key card to my room. Lazard had a second class SOLDIER show me the way. He saluted "SOLDIER 2nd class Kunsel here, at your service." He began, "Allow me to take your bag" he offered, I simply nodded and handed him the bag.

All down the hallway he was telling me about how surprising it is that there was a girl there; honestly, weren't there already female workers in SOLDIER? Then he began rambling on about some guy named Sephiroth. It was really annoying.

Many other people were staring and whispering as we walked down more hallways; I could hear their small voices gossiping. What could they possibly know about me? What have I done to make them stare and talk like that? ; Stupid.

Kunsel showed me around until we finally found my room. He made me swipe the keycard, running me through tutorials about what to do if it doesn't work; once we were inside he put my bag on a table top. I gave him a "Thanks" gesture and he saluted and left. I looked around my room and saw it was no different than the one back in the labs; almost all white, a closet, a bed, table, and a clock. I looked at the time as it read 2:37 pm.

"Hmm…" I mumbled. I had time to kill before my uniform would be sent in. So I decided to go explore the many hallways that we had passed. I pressed a button and the closed door reopened. I walked out and it shut behind me; my exploration began. I walked and walked, my mind wondering at each passing moment.

With my mind on one thing, I didn't watch where I was going: I ran into a hard body and fell backwards.

"Watch it!" said a voice. I look up to see a silver-haired male standing in front of me, his face contorted in a frown. I looked into his green-ish blue eyes and felt a sudden chill at the back of my neck. There were two other men standing beside him, a black-haired one and a brown haired one.

"Now now, let's not get carried away." the Brunette said as he came over to me. "My apologies, my name is Genesis, Genesis Rhapsodos. That one over there is Angeal Hewley." He said as he pointed towards the black-haired one. "The one you bumped in to you was Sephiroth." He said, but my eyes were occupied with stern ones.

"My name is Meko" I said looking back at him. I took his offered hand and stood up. "Let me guess, you're the newbie huh? I never thought it would be a female." Sephiroth said as he looked at me more closely. "Do you have a problem with my gender?" I said backing up a bit. "No, why? Are you afraid of me?" He asked smirking. I merely pushed him back and snapped "NO! How could I be afraid of someone as weak as you?"

He seemed to be insulted by that. "Maybe you wouldn't be saying that if you knew how strong I am!" He snapped back. "I could say the same for you!" I said angrily

"Hold it you two. If you're going to fight, then take it to the training room." Genesis said as he put his hand on Sephiroth's shoulder, and Angeal on mine, shivers went up my spine. I was speechless at his touch. "Fine, we'll see just how good you are" He said as they started walking. I followed them, in hopes of showing this jerk of a 1st class SOLDIER, what he's dealing with!


	3. Fight

__

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the actual Final Fantasy 7 Characters or anything pertaining to it's storyline only my OCs

* * *

**Chapter 2**

__

"Hold it you two. If you're going to fight, then take it to the training room." Genesis said as he put his hand on Sephiroth's shoulder, and Angeal on mine. "Fine. We'll see how good you are" He said as they started walking. I followed them, in hopes of showing this jerk of a 1st class SOLDIER, what he's dealing with!

We walked down the halls of the building. Many lower class SOLDIER were looking at us as we walked to the virtual training room, but as usual, I ignored them, as did the three 1st class SOLDIERs in front of me.

"We're here" Genesis said as he opened the door. The three of us walked in one at a time. By his looks and attitude, and not to mention the previous 'lecture' a cerrtain SOLDIER 2nd class spoke of, I'd say he was one of the top ranking fighters. I can prove that I'm the greatest fighter there was.

The room was a circular space, big enough for a normal fight. I began to wonder how I would be able to fight him without destroying the whole building. Just then, the whole scene changed. I tensed up and got in a defensive stance. There was a low chuckle behind me and my heart skipped a beat. "Don't worry. This is just a change of scenery. So there is more room in here." Angeal said smiling as he went to sit down on a nearby 'virtual' rock.

"Well, I want to see what you got. So why don't you fight Genesis first?" Sephiroth said as he went to join Angeal. "I thought you were going to fight me. Are you afraid or something?" I said "Tell you what, I'll go easy on you, How about I don't use me weapon" I added as I unsheathed it and put it on the ground. "Don't get cocky now, I told you I'll fight, right after Genesis." He said while smirking.

"Alright then, let's see what you got." Genesis said bowing before he got in his stance. I merely sighed as I took my stance. "You're not going to use your weapon?" He asked. "I said I wasn't." I said as I lunged for an attack. He quickly dodged the punch I was going to give. "Well, you are indeed fast." Genesis said.

I merely smirked and lunged for another attack. This time I kicked and he couldn't block this one. He took a hit and was knocked a few feet back. "And you have quite a lot of power" Genesis said as he held the spot where I kicked. "That actually hurt" He added while getting up. "The funny thing is, I haven't used even a quarter of my power." I added. He looked at me in shock as did the other two. Apparently, no one has ever come close to touching them. They must be good.

"Draw your weapon" Sephiroth said. "No" I said as I kept attacking Genesis. "Do it, you're making him look bad." He said. I looked over at Genesis to see a bit of anger in his eyes. Why would he say something like that? I thought they were friends, how odd...

"Fine." I say as I go over to my crescent shaped dagger. I pick it up and hold it in my hand. "That is a beautiful sword you got there. Mind if I try it?" I said as I held it above my head. They only looked at me in confusion. In an instant, I transformed my dagger into an exact silver replica of Genesis's red rapier.

"What the-?" He couldn't finish his sentence because I caught him off guard. He couldn't move in time. As I was about to use the finishing blow, Angeal got in the way ,hesitation got the best of me and he managed to block my sword. 'W-what?' I thought as Genesis recovered. My hands were shaking slightly.

"Looks like you're better than I thought" Sephiroth said as he came walking towards the three of us. "But it looks like this will have to wait until next time." he said. "WHAT?-" I yelled, but was interrupted by the room returning to normal. Suddenly a lower class SOLDIER, whom I recognized as Kunsel, came in.

"SOLDIER first class Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal, the director wishes to speak with you" He said as he saluted and stood up straight. Genesis put his weapon away. I was only standing in disappointment as Sephiroth was walking away. Angeal looked at me for a minute, sheethed his sword, then walked with Genesis and Sephiroth.

"SOLDIER first class Meko Sakuma, your uniforms are waiting for you in your room." Kunsel said as he led the three men away to the director's office.

"Humph." My dagger shape shifted back to normal. "Until next time then." I said as I walked back to my room.

I ran my fingers along the edge of my blade, remembering the sound and feeling of Angeal's sword colliding with mine; a chill went up my spine.

"Hmm..." I was silent for severeal minutes as I walked. 'Something feels...different...' I thought to myself, but soon shrugged it off as I continued to my new room.

* * *

i know i know, it's short! :S


	4. Mission Assignment

I do not own any of the Final Fantasy 7 characters or anything pretainng to its original storyline

just my Ocs

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sephiroth. That coward. He doesn't even fight his own battles. Making someone like Genesis fight me. I could've defeated him instantly. But why didn't I? That jerk really gets under my skin...

Normally, I would've demolished him, even Genesis if hadn't of hesitated. Like I would any other person who got in my way. But I didn't. Something was held me back... Something in me, didn't want to hurt the SOLDIER who stopped me; Angeal. But why? My thoughts continuosly roaming around endlessly in my mind. I hardly know the person and he's already got me confused. I sighed.

I looked at the several pairs of the SOLDIER 1st class uniforms sprawled out on the bed. It was odd for me, to have something, a person none the less, on my mind. Why? I need to know.

I began to undress and put on the SOLDIER uniform on. Perfect fit. I slid my dagger in a strap on the lower part of my back. It won't happen again though, I won't hesitate next time.

I walk out my room and began walking towards Lazard's office. I was hoping I had a mission already. It would sure take my mind off things…of HIM.

I arrived at the entrance of the office and entered; Much to my dissatisfaction, there he was, along with Sephiroth and Genesis. They were still there; I froze up for a second, wondering what I should do. Turning back was not an option. "Director Lazard, Sir." I said as I walked over to his desk. "Yes?" He asked in a annotingly innocent tone.

"I was wondering whether or not I have a mission yet." He paused for a moment. "I'm sorry Meko, but there aren't any missions for you at the moment." My eye twitched slightly. "I'm sure there will be one tomorrow though…" "How about she joins us tonight?" Sephiroth said with a bit too much of eagerness in his tone.

I mentally slapped my forehead. Maybe I should have never come up here in the first place.

"Problem solved. It is a big mission for just you Angeal and Genesis." He replied to Sephiroth then looking over to me.

"Meko, you are now assigned to the mission in the Midgar Slums. Apparently one of Dr. Hojo's science projects escaped. It has a very high battle level so I would suggest caution." Lazard said.

I looked over at Sephiroth and Angeal. Sephiroth, of course had a stupid grin on his face and Genesis only smiled. Angeal, had no expression on his face, but for some reason, I knew he was actually anooyed about something. Maybe it was just me.

Suddenly, I feel my chest throb.

"Alright then." I said as I walked out and back to my room to prepare for the mission.

I clenched my chest as soon as I was out of sight.

'What was wrong with him?' I thought as I walked faster.

Was there something wrong with me? I walked into my room.

The door closed behind me as I began pacing around my room. Why is it that he…Angeal… has such an effect on me? Why does he even matter?

Suddenly there was a knock at my door. "Who is it?" I yell. "SOLDIER 1st class Meko Sakuma, Your mission will begin shortly" "Alright!" I yelled. I began to breathe in and out slowly until I was finally calmed down. Alright.

I walked out of my room and headed towards the director's office. In his office, Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth were there, but also a man in a black suit with his hair bushed back into a small ponytail. A Turk... "Ah, there you are. Meko, this is Tseng, he'll be in charge of the mission." Lazard said as 'Tseng' held out his hand. I shook his hand for a moment and he went about the briefing of the mission.

"This mission is ranked 1st class only. Which is why you four are here. A test subject has escaped from professor Hojo's lab. Its purpose is…classified. Our top priority is to capture it without causing too much damage to it. Be warned though, she is a very dangerous threat to all four of you."

"She?" Sephiroth asked. "Yes, the test subject is in fact, a female." He simply replied. "What does she look like?" asked Genesis. "We don't know as of this moment." Tseng replied. I got a weird feeling in my gut.

"What?" I asked 'There's no way master could…' I began to think as I continued my thoughts.

"Regardless of that, the mission starts now. The helicopter is outside" He said as the rest of us went to the roof to the helicopter. I was still wondering how and why Hojo would make another human based life form, when I accidentally bumped into Angeal's hard back.

"Watch your step." He looked at my face which was lost in thought. "Try not to think so much when you're walking." Angeal said looking back at me. I blushed a bright red. 'Why am I blushing?' I thought to myself as we boarded the helicopter.

'This is embarrassing! Why am I blushing!' I thought to myself. Not only that, but the worst part of it was Sephiroth laughing at me the whole time. Jerk.

The helicopter finally landed, and we all jumped out.

"So this is Midgar slums" I said to myself as I let my eyes wonder around. Taking in every detail of the place.

"SOLDIERS, you will be split into two teams. Angeal and Genesis, you search the first half of the slums. Meko and Sephiroth, you searh the other half. Good luck" Tseng said as the helicopter started elevating yet again, and disappeared into the sky.

".unaccetable." I said plainly. "I REFUSE to be partnered up with the likes of HIM" I exclaimed. "What's wrong? You scared of me?" Sephiroth smirked. "No, I just plain don't like you." I said bluntly. He seemed pretty upset with my remark. He began walking furiously in the other direction. "I just plain don't like you either." He said in a cold but mocking tone.

"I'll switch with you Meko" Angeal said as he walked passed me and followed Sephiroth. As he walked passed me, I felt my chest throb again.


	5. Reflections

I do not own any of the final Fantasy 7 characters or anything pretaining to its storyline

only my OCs

* * *

**Chapter 4**

'Damn…' I thought as I regretted my last outburst.

"We should begin our search.." Genesis said. I simply nodded and we began to walk. I couldn't stop thinking about the whole incident a few seconds ago. "You shouldn't ponder about things unless it's about the mission." I heard him say. "Yea, you're right.." I simply replied as I was looking around, trying to sense what we were looking for.

We walked for what seemed like an hour.

"Say...Genesis?"

"Yes?" He replied.

"Are the three of you good friends?" I asked. A stupid question.

"Us three?" He chuckled a little. "You could say that. Our friendship goes all the way back to when we joined Shinra, however..." He began.

"however?" I asked, wanting him to continue.

"Why do you ask?" He then looked at me. I stopped walking.

"I'm not sure... But if you're friends, then why does Sephiroth act all superior over you?"

He smiled. "You don't think he does the same for any other person?"

"No... not as much..." I said.

He only laughed a little. "I see"

"And what about you and Angeal?" I asked, he only looked at me with an even bigger smile.

"He and I have been friends since we were children." 'How...nice...' I thought to myself as we started walking again.

Suddenly, I felt a jolt of energy just ahead of us and I stopped in my tracks.

Genesis seemed confused at first, but as soon as I pulled out my weapon, he knew what was about to happen. "Be careful" I said as we began approaching our target. "Nice of you to care" I heard him reply. I snapped my dagger in two, and forged them into two silver gauntlets with sharp claws. I stopped in my tracks as soon as I felt the power rise. "Hold on…" I said to Genesis and he stopped too.

I took one step further but felt something pulse through me, and quickly jumped back, 'What the hell?' I thought. "Genesis! Get back!" I yelled as the building in front of us suddenly exploded.

Genesis and I were in shock as the building in front of us turned to rubble. Dust was everywhere, I could hardly see a thing. 'What in the world?...Where is it?' I thought to myself as I slowly began to walk forward. Genesis followed closely behind me as we approached the mysterious being that caused the explosion.

Suddenly, a short breeze blew past us and we froze simultaneously in our tracks. The dust had cleared and my eyes widened in shock.

It was me...

...?

But I am right HERE, not THERE, who is SHE? She can't be me! What's going on?' So many questions came to mind. Yet for some reason, One question stood out from the rest. 'Is this… a test?' I thought; with that in mind, I got an idea in what I was supposed to do. 'No pain, no mercy...' the phrase popped up in my mind.

The clone had no weapons, and was dressed in loose garments that were light blue. Her hair was down, crazy in a way, adding to her wild-like features, and her eyes... were a bright red.

I looked back to see if Genesis was in as much shock as I was; He looked more confused than anything else. I turned my head to look at my clone again, She was still standing there.

Slowly, she began to crouch down. As she did so, by instinct, I mimicked her. The clone tilted its head slightly as if confused, but her expression didn't change. Suddenly, her eyes changed color to grey, and her expression was blank; she lunged forward.

Genesis and I jumped back as she came closer and swung her hand as if she had claws. I dodged but felt a sharp pain across my stomach and winced a little as I pushed Genesis more back. I looked down to see blood slipping out where the pain was. 'But how? She doesn't have a weapon!' I thought as I looked up at her.

She stood up straight and looked at us.

"You are both fools to challenge me. I am perfection." She said. "What did you just say?" I exclaimed, my eyes turning red. "You were only the first creation, a prototype. The master made me in your image, but, I am faster and so much stronger." She said as she held out her hand. "You are weak. I am the better creation." A beam came out of her hand and pierced me through the chest and blew me back. I made no scream or yell, only a gasp.

I collapsed. Genesis quickly dropped his sword and caught me as I fell back.

"Like I said, I am stronger." She simply said as she turned to Genesis who looked up at her with a glare in his eyes. "The same goes for you. Although," She smirked, "You may be weaker" She held her hand out in front of him and blasted.

"Genesis! MOVE!" I yelled as I pushed him out of the way. I quickly grabbed the beam with my gauntlets and threw it back at her; She jumped out of the way. "You're still alive? Humph, no matter, you'll be dead soon enough." She said as she lunged forward. Then as she came closer, her arm turned into a blade. 'So that's how she wounded me earlier!' I thought as I quickly turned my gauntlets into a katana. As she hit, I blocked.

"Impressive. You managed to block my attack. Well, that won't -" The clone was cut off by an attack from Genesis. She was thrown a few feet away.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet." He said as the clone got back up. "Now you've made me angry" Her eyes turned crimson, " I'm going to have to obliterate you" She said as multiple blades came out of her back and nails.

"Get ready." I simply said as I got in my defense stance, as did Genesis. 'Here she comes' I thought to myself as she sped towards us.


	6. A Battle and a Victory

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Final Fantasy 7 characters or anything pretaining to the storyline and game. I only own my OCs

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Just as she was about to attack me, she disappeared. 'Great…' I thought as I looked around for her. In an instant, she teleported behind me and hit Genesis and disappeared again.

Genesis grunted as he fell to his knees and held his chest where she had attacked.

"Genesis!" I yelled as I went to help him up; Then, She teleported again and struck out at me. Luckily, I managed to dodge most of the attack, but not entirely. The clone managed to hit my arm and rendered it useless.

'Damn..' I thought as I looked around for her again. 'She just keeps teleporting!' Just as I turned around, there she was; it seemed like everything was in slow motion, this was it, she was going to kill me….

'SHIT!' I yelled in my head. I quickly pulled out my sword again and managed to block her attack.

"WHAT? How can you still block my attack with only one arm?" She yelled. Then, there was a flash of silver, and then a clang. There was another sword. In one swift movement, the clone and I were pushed apart. I quickly looked around and saw that we were not alone.

"Sephiroth…Angeal…" I said with some relief. Sephiroth stood in front of me and Angeal helped Genesis to his feet. "I'm stepping in" Sephiroth said bluntly. "Not without my help." I said. "You're injured. Sephiroth and I can handle this. "Angeal interrupted as he set Genesis down next to me. "Alright; But the second I see you can't handle this, I'm stepping in." I said. They simply nodded and faced my look-alike.

They were strong...but...

The clone attacked them mercilessly without any signs of exhaustion; not giving them any time to retaliate.

Despite all the pain I was in, I got up. I lifted genesis and leaned him against a wall, my dagger was still in the form of a katana. I got in my offensive stance, and swung my sword. A beam of light streamed through the ground towards the clone. Angeal and Sephiroth were surprised at first but jumped back, leaving my clone confused at the sudden movement; It was a direct hit.

"I told you to stay out of this!" Sephiroth yelled angrily.

"You don't control me! I don't have to listen to the likes of you!" I yelled back.

Sephiroth was about to reply but my clone began speeding towards us.

"WATCH OUT!" Angeal yelled as he jumped in front of us and blocked with both his swords. She was too fast, his speed couldn't compare. The clone had teleported, cut, and kicked Angeal towards a faraway wall.

"ANGEAL!" I yelled as I saw him fall to the ground unconscious. "That fool… He shouldn't have jumped in the way…" Sephiroth said bluntly. I shot him a glare then returned my gaze back to the clone.

I suddenly felt tremendous power and rage rising up, instead of holding it in, I released it without hesitation. My useless arm wasn't so useless anymore; I gripped my sword and my eyes turned silver.

I could feel limitless power streaming throughout my body, in an instant; I was in front of my clone and attacking her from all directions. My speed…My strength…both had risen to an incredible level. Sephiroth was fighting too, but not doing as much damage. With one hit, she knocked Sephiroth back; I kept swinging my sword and kicking.

She was getting weaker, I could feel it. She was slowing down.

With one slice, I severed her arm. She fell on her back and was glaring at me.

"I'm the better creation…" I said as I raised my sword. "I don't think so…" She replied; Then disappeared.

I looked around, scanning the area to find out where she disappeared to. 'Wait a minute…' I looked over to Genesis, he was still sitting up against the wall, and then I looked over to Angeal. He was still unconscious; Sephiroth was searching as well.

Suddenly I heard Sephiroth grunt in pain. I quickly turned around; "WHAT?" I ran to attack her but she disappeared again. "Are you alright?" I asked as he was on his knees. "Don't worry about me!" He yelled; He was bleeding heavily from a wound across his back. Then he stood up, as if the wound hadn't hurt him at all.

While I wasn't paying attention, the clone attacked me from my side and knocked me into a building.

"DAMMIT!" I yelled and got up and looked around for her.

"Eyes front!" The clone yelled as she hit me again. I flew all the way towards the wall where Angeal was. I struggled as I began to feel pain from my wounds again. My eye color changed back to purple and I looked over at Angeal.

The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth and I coughed it up and spat it out. My vision was beginning to fade.

'Damn…' I thought. I checked Angeal's pulse to see if he was still alive; he was, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you ready to die?" I heard my clone say as she stood in front of me. I looked up at her. She was only a few feet away, and with one move…she could kill us both. I felt fear trickle up my spine in disbelief as different images popped into my head.

'What am I thinking? I can't die… I don't want to…'

No.

'I'm not going to die now…' I thought as I looked over at Angeal one more time. '...neither will he...'

I gripped my katana. She noticed, and started charging for one last attack. I quickly forged my katana into one gauntlet.

Everything was happening all at once. My clone was speeding towards me for the kill; Sephiroth was coming towards for our aid, and here I was. Defending my life along with Angeal's with the last of my strength.

It all happened so fast.

Her arm pierced through my stomach, Sephiroth pierced her from the side, and my gauntlet impaled through her skull. Sephiroth and I withdrew our weapons from her corpse.

"I'm the stronger one…" I said weakly as her body fell to the ground.

I coughed out more blood and fell to my knees. I could hear the Helicopter coming within minutes. When it landed, stretchers came out and got Genesis and Angeal; Sephiroth only shrugged off the pain and simply got on the helicopter himself.

As they got on, Professor Hojo stepped off. Despite my pain, I stood up straight. He first inspected the clone, and then came over to me.

"Well done. As expected from one of my best creations." He said. He then snapped his fingers and two men with another stretcher came out.

"Thank you…sir" I replied as I fell backwards and blacked out.


	7. Recovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fianl fantasy characters or anything pretaning to the story line. Just my OCs**

**=^_^=**

**enjoy plz!!!**

**-MEko**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

I don't remember much of what happened, I only woke up a few times; every time I woke up, it was always the same place. A recovery pod.

Wires were attached all over my body, and the pain from all my wounds were slowly fading away. I wondered how everyone else was… Sephiroth seemed fine… The only ones I was… worried about were Genesis and … Angeal.

Occasionally, Professor Hojo would come to check on me. He spoke only once;

"You've passed the test. That other specimen was a complete failure. You proved yourself enough, so I put you in this recovery pod. You'll be out in a few weeks after your healing is done. She really did a number on you." He said as he looked up at me. "Anyway, before I release you, you'll receive an upgrade; and later on…you'll receive another test." He walked away after that.

Since then, I was alone. I never saw anyone or anything.

Nothing.

I don't exactly know how long I was recovering, but I never had a single visitor.

-Several weeks later -

The liquid around me was always flowing. I bubbled up every hour. My eyes fluttered open, but only a little. Yet again, no one. I looked around the laboratory and something caught my eye.

There was a bouquet of flowers. I knew what flowers were, but I've never seen them in person. They were beautiful.

I was created in the laboratory. I never looked or wondered around. I only did as I was told.

I heard footsteps and looked up. It was Hojo.

"You're healing is complete. In a few seconds, the liquid will drain and the wires will disconnect themselves." I simply nodded and closed my eyes. All the liquid drained slowly, and the wires disconnected from me. As the water level dropped passed my face, I gasped for air.

All the liquid had been drained and my garments and hair were soaked. The recovery pod opened and I stepped out.

The first thing I did was grab one of the flowers. Their texture was soft and silky. I smelled it and let the aroma fill me. I looked at the bouquet again and noticed a small piece of paper attached to it. I picked it up and read what it said;

_'I am forever in your debt. I hope you recover soon'_

_-Genesis_

"Meko" Hojo said and I stood up straight. "Yes sir" I replied. He had a needle in his hand, filled with a clear liquid. "I am about to inject you with this serum" He held it up. "Once I do, you'll feel a jolt go through your body. This upgrade will make you even more powerful than that failure of an experiment." I didn't say anything.

He took my arm, and the needle pierced through my skin. Almost instantaneously, I felt something surge through me.

It was an amazing feeling.

It was as if my body had limitless power. Hojo pulled out a clipboard and began writing. I looked at my hands and clenched them into fists.

Amazing.

Hojo stuck a thermometer in my mouth and checked my pulse. He didn't say anything, he just wrote.

"Everything checks out fine; your body shows no sign of rejection. The serum was a success. Now I will take a blood sample, then you can get you clothes and go." He said as he pulled out another needle. Again, it pierced my arm and I felt the little bit of blood leave my body.

In seconds, he was done and he left. I looked at my hands again, then at the flowers. I picked them up and grabbed my clothes.

"Thank you… Genesis…" I whispered to myself.

Judging by the lighting, It was night time. There were barely any SOLDIERs in the hallways. I arrived in my room; everything was just the way I left it.

The room was dark. I set the flowers on a nearby counter and threw my clothes on the bed. I went to the restroom and turned the shower on. Before I could do anything else, there was a knock at the door. I turned off the shower and went towards the door.

When I opened it, a young man was standing outside my door. He saluted "SOLDIER 2nd class Shero, I am here to deliver a package from professor Hojo to SOLDIER 1st class Meko Sakuma." He said as he held out small box.

I took the box; he saluted again and then left. I already knew what it was, I could feel it through the box. It was an upgrade for my weapon. I went over to my bed and grabbed my dagger. I sat down and opened the box; It was a bluish metallic ball.

I picked it up and knew what to do. I held them both together and closed my eyes. There was a bright glow and the two were one.

When I reopened my eyes, the weapon had looked the same, but the power had increased dramatically.

"Such power…" I whispered to myself. I put the dagger on my bed, got up and went to the bathroom to finish what I was doing.

* * *

As I got out the shower, there was another knock at the door.

"Hold on!" I yelled as I quickly got out the shower and put on my clothes and rubbed my hair with a towel; it didn't dry all the way, but I still answered the door.

It was Genesis. "I see you are busy at the moment." He simply said as he noticed my wet hair. "Not really. What do you want?" I asked. "I see you got my flowers" "Yes, I did, and thank you. I've never received flowers before…" I replied. He just smiled.

"I came here wondering if you would like to join Sephiroth, Angeal and I for some sparing." I hesitated a little. 'But Angeal will be there…' I thought to myself. "And also…" He began. "I was hoping…we could be friends." He said as he held out his hand. I looked at him for a second, then smiled.

"Why not" I said as I shook his hand.

* * *

So what you think so far?

plz review!!! you know you want too!!! X3


	8. Why do I care?

_**I do not own any of the final fantasy 7 characters or anything pretaining to the story line, only my OCs**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 7**_

He waited outside as I finished drying my hair; I finished and put it in a high ponytail. I went outside to Genesis and we both walked down the hall.

When we arrived at the sparring room, Angeal and Sephiroth were already there. "Finally; what took you so long?" He said looking over at me.

"I was doing something. You don't have to worry about it." I replied. "Sure. So, are you ready to finish where we left off?" He said in a cocky tone. "I suppose it would be fun to run your face in the ground." I said grinning. "So be it. How 'bout we do team battles?" He suggested. I only looked at him. "Why not?" I smiled. "I choose Angeal" Sephiroth claimed.

"I get Genesis then" I said. "Why not just keep this battle a one on one match?" Angeal asked with his arms crossed. "I'm with Angeal. I've been dying to see this battle for a while." Genesis said. "Just as long as I get to pummel this guy" I spout. Sephiroth just smirked. "Alright." He said.

"I wanna try your sword; you mind?" I said as I pulled out my dagger. Sephiroth pulled out his sword. He didn't respond. I forged my sword into an exact replica of his sword. "It's a bit long…but it should do" I smirked. He did too, and we both lunged to attack each other. Sparks came from our blades as they clashed. Multiple swings and slashes were made.

An hour passed, neither he nor I were tired. "I'm somewhat impressed; I've never fought anyone as good as me" "I could say the same thing" I said as we continued fighting. The whole time, I felt eyes on me. It was as if they weren't even watching the fight, just me. I never thought to take notice to it until now.

It made me nervous. I was trying to concentrate on the fight, but my curiosity got the best of me. Who was watching me with such a careful stare? I couldn't help it. I glanced over at Angeal and Genesis; I froze up. Angeal's eyes were locked with mine. To my surprise, my face turned red and I looked away.

For a second, I could have sworn he blushed too.

Sephiroth tried to trip me, but I managed to dodge and retaliate. My sword was at his throat and his at mine. "I thought I had you when you focused your attention elsewhere" he said. I didn't say anything, I only thought to myself. 'Why was he staring at me?' My heart began to race at that thought.

"Astounding! I've never seen anyone actually tie with Sephiroth in a match." Genesis said clapping. "The fight isn't finished, only delayed" Sephiroth smirked. Genesis and Angeal both walked towards us. "How about we take a break and go to eat somewhere." Angeal said. "I don't mind" I replied quickly. Angeal smiled. "That's fine with me" Genesis said as well. "Sure" Sephiroth said. The four of us walked out of the training room. I put my dagger away and Sephiroth sheathed his sword.

We walked out of the Shinra building. I've never left the building before, it was so new to me. My eyes wondered curiously around the surrounding area. "Have you never been outside?" Angeal asked. "N-no, I haven't…" I replied; I blushed. I felt two smirks behind me.

'Oh no…They better not be thinking what I think they're thinking…' "Hey Angeal, Genesis, I almost forgot I have something to do right now." Sephiroth said. "Yes, the LOVELESS play is about to begin, you know much I love the book." Genesis said as well. 'Please no…' I thought as my nervousness rose.

"That's alright, Meko and I can go by ourselves." Angeal said. "Very well, until later then" Genesis said as he and Sephiroth both waved and left.

Here we were. Angeal and I alone, going to 'dinner' He turned and looked at me. I jumped slightly. "I assure you, I don't bite" he said smiling. I blushed even more. "S-so where are we going?" I asked nervously. "I'm not sure yet. Let's walk around and find out." He replied.

'What's wrong with me? I'm not like this…What is this feeling in my chest? The pain when Angeal was hurt…Why do I even care about anyone?' I thought to myself as we walked. I continued to look around, Angeal and I didn't speak. As we walked, I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. I couldn't figure out if it were Genesis, Sephiroth, or just both.

We arrived at a small 'café' and entered. The both of us sat down at a table for two, my nervousness overwhelming me. ' Why am I so nervous? What is it about him that affects me so?' I wasn't paying attention and Angeal ordered for me. "I hope you eat" He said. "Sorry, I was just thinking about a few things" I replied. "It's alright, I don't mind watching you." Shock came over both our faces and I blushed madly.

'Why would he say something like that?!" I exclaimed in my head.

"Sorry…That was rude…" He said as he looked out the window. We were quiet for several minutes, and then the waitress came and set down two plates of food. "I ordered sub sandwiches. I hope you don't mind" He said as I looked at the 'sub' "What's a sub?" I asked with pure curiosity showing on my face. He looked at me and chuckled. "Seriously? What have you been eating?" "Food from the Shinra building" "You've never been outside either? Where are you from?" He asked still laughing a little.

"I…don't… I don't really know…All I've ever seen is the Shinra building." I said; his smile fading. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" he said and began eating his food. I looked at him and studied. I grabbed the sub, and ate it just like he was. He smiled.

That evening was wonderful. Angeal and I spoke of so many things. He told about his life in Banora, and how he and Genesis were friends growing up. I only smiled. I couldn't tell him about myself. How could I? There wasn't much to me. I didn't know who my parents were, where I was from; nothing.

He didn't ask much about it, and I'm glad he didn't. I enjoyed the evening.

It was getting late and we returned to the Shinra building and parted ways to our rooms. I was walking slow. Today was a good day.

"Dearest Meko" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and saw none other than Genesis. "Judging by the smile on your face, I'd say you had a good time?" he smirked. I felt the heat rush up to my face and I instantly covered it with my hands.

"No need to hide it, we're friends after all" He said and I removed my hands from my face. "I don't mean to be rude, but, why do you want to be my friend?" He only smiled. "Does one need a reason to befriend someone?" He asked in reply. "I wouldn't know." I said half-smiling. "I've never had a 'friend' before." He only looked at me.

"Never had a friend? Well, we're going to fix that" He smiled and put his hands on my shoulders. "I, Genesis Rhapsodos, am now your friend." He said. "Friend?" I asked with a slightly confused face. "Yes, friend, comrade, battle buddy, ally; you pick." I smiled a little and replied "Ok" "Good. Well Meko, it is getting late. I suppose I shall leave you tonight to retire; and tomorrow you will tell me all about your lovely evening. For now, I wish you good night."

He bowed his head slightly, then turned and walked away. I continued walking slowly to my room.

'Genesis is friends with Angeal and Sephiroth…Then does that make me a part of their group?' I smiled at the thought. When I arrived at my room, I didn't bother with my boots; I just closed the door and went to lie on my bed. I rolled to my side and closed my eyes.


	9. Confrontation

XLil MEkoX: Hello readers! I hope you've been enjoying my fanfic so far!

Sephiroth: Just get on with it!

XLil MEkoX: *Glares at Sephiroth* Shut your piehole! *ahem* ignoring him, anyway, I hope you readers have been enjoying my fanfic; plz remember to review it!!!!

Sephiroth: JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Angeal: I wouldn't yell at her if i were you...

XLil MEkoX: *Pushes button, and A cage falls on Sephiroth* Just for yelling, YOU have to do the disclaimer.

Sephiroth: WHAT?! BUT I DON'T WANNA!

Angeal: I'll do it

XLil MEkoX: Thank you Angeal *blushes* why can't all men be like you?*

Angeal: I'm just that cool *sexy smirk* (XLil MEkoX faints, Angeal catches her) *Smiles* XLil MEkoX does not own any Final Fantasy 7 characters or anything pertaining to its storyline. Only her OCs

Genesis: Now on with the show!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Dreams. Something I thought was incapable of having.

* * *

_My surroundings were empty; all I could see was white. I looked around, there was no one._

"_Hello?" I said. There was no sound. I called out again; still no sound._

_There were footsteps behind me. I whipped around and saw Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth. Their expressions were blank. I called out their names, but they only looked at me. 'Why can't I talk…?' I said in my head. Then, the three of them turned around and started to walk away._

"_Wait!" I tried to yell, but there was no sound. I began to run after them, but I was pulled back with what felt like a yank, and I fell on my back. I looked around and noticed shackles on my neck, wrists, and ankles. Then bars came down in front of me._

"_NO!" I tried to yell again; still nothing. I looked at Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth again and the most beautiful thing happened; they sprouted wings. Sephiroth and Genesis had black wings, and Angeal had pure white. A white feather floated near me and I picked it up. It was soft to the touch._

_Then there were flapping sounds and I quickly looked up._

"_WAIT!" I yelled again and was reaching through the bars. Angeal and Genesis turned around, looking at me._

"_Take me with you!" I yelled. Even though there was no sound, Angeal flew towards me as if he heard me, Genesis watched. Angeal reached out his hand; I did the same, stretching as far as the bars and shackles would allow. Just as our hands were about to touch, everything went dark._

_

* * *

_

My eyes opened slightly, feeling the sting from the rays of light from a small hole in my windows.

My hand was outstretched in front of me. 'What the?' I thought to myself as my hand fell back to my side. I just lied there, in a daze. 'What kind of dream was that…?' The dream was so vivid, I could still feel the shackles on my wrists, yet there was nothing there. I sat up and looked at the clock; it was 8 in the morning.

Out of nowhere, I felt agonizing pain in my head.

It was excruciating and merciless. I desperately clenched my head in pain and gasped in small pants. I couldn't even think it hurt so badly. I attempted to get up, only to fall down on to the cold floor.

"Dammit…" I said to myself in small pants. I felt a liquidy substance coming from my nose

Slowly but surely the pain began to fade away; and my breathing returned to normal. There was a knock at the door.

"Who the hell..?" I said.

Still clenching my head, I slowly got up. Wobbling a little, I walked over to the door, clicked the button, and the door opened. It was Angeal. His smile faded as he saw the condition I was in. "Are you alright? Your nose is bleeding" He quickly asked.

"Yea, I'm fine…" I said as I reached over grabbed a piece of cloth from a nearby shelf. "I'm sorry you had to see this… this is embarrassing." "It's alright" He said as I cleaned my nose; I froze.

WHY is it, that I JUST now realized that ANGEAL was at my door. I felt my face get hot and I blushed a light pink. "W-what are you doing here anyway?" I asked as my voice cracked a bit. He only smiled a little. "Sephiroth and Genesis are on Level 49. They're just sparing, and I came down here to invite you as well." "Well—" "Meko" I stood up straight at the familiar voice; It was professor Hojo.

"Sir" Was all I said. Angeal was standing up straight as well. He moved aside as Hojo came in.

"You know I do not roam the halls of this building much, today however, I was doing some errands and decided to stop by here before I forgot. I will need to do a full-scale examination this afternoon, and I do not tolerate tardiness." He said as he turned around and left down the hallway. I Sighed. Angeal only looked at me.

"I'll go, but just to watch." I said as he nodded. For a second, it seemed like he wanted to ask what just happened, but he just turned and I followed.

"Angeal-""I won't ask questions that don't concern me" He interrupted. 'But they do…' I thought to myself. "What am I saying?" I muttered. "What?" He asked. "Nothing."

We continued down the hallway and reached an elevator. He pushed the button '49' on the elevator and it began ascending. In moments, we were on Level 49. Sephiroth and Genesis were fighting; Sephiroth of course, was holding back, only making Genesis more frustrated. They turned and saw us as we entered.

"Ah Meko! How delightful you decided to join us." Genesis said as he hid his frustration with Sephiroth. "So, you ready to continue where we left off?" Sephiroth asked with enthusiasm in his eyes. "No, I can only watch today." "Why?" Genesis asked. "I have somewhere to be, and I have to be at full health, no scratches or bruises." I simply said. "Why so?" He asked in a now slightly concerned look. "I can't really say, but I have to go see professor Hojo for an appointment." I said.

"Mm" was all he said. I went to go sit down, Genesis sat next to me, and Angeal and Sephiroth began to spar.

"So what's really going to happen?" Genesis asked. "It's the truth, I just have to go for an examination."

"Examination?" He asked confused.

"So why does he change his attitude every time I see him?" I asked; Genesis was confused at the sudden change of subject. "What?"

"Angeal. He was nice to me yesterday, and this morning, but up until now it's as if he doesn't like me at all" The throb in my voice was clear. Suddenly, I felt his hand on my shoulder. "I believe, Meko, that you have an infatuation with my friend. To be blunter, you're in love" He said

"Love?" I asked. He nodded; my face was blank.

"I don't know love." I said. I got up and started walking towards Angeal and Sephiroth.

I held out my hand, and there was a drop in temperature around me. Sephiroth's feet had ice covering them and he couldn't move. "What the HELL!?" He yelled. "I'm cutting in" I said as I pulled out my dagger. "Since when have you been able to use ice?!" He exclaimed. "The whole time. I just chose not to use it." I said as I stood in between them. "Meko, what are you doing?" Genesis said as he came up to the three of us.

"I just want to spar with Angeal that's all." I said. Angeal was quiet. "But I thoug—" Sephiroth was cut off by Genesis putting his arm in front of him. "Alright." He said. I unfroze Sephiroth's feet and they both walked back to watch the fight. "I thought you didn't want any cuts or bruises." He said holding his sword in front of him.

"You'd have to be able to touch me for that to happen. I'm not holding back." I said as my eyes turned silver. His stance didn't falter. "Then I won't hold back either" The both of us stood there for a few seconds, and then he charged for me. I quickly changed my dagger into a metal staff and dodged as he sliced at my torso.

I landed a few feet in front behind him and he quickly turned around. I held out the staff in front of me and he held out his sword. This time, I charged first. He didn't see this coming. As he blocked for what he thought was an aerial attack, I slid right under him and kicked him in the back; he fell forward.

Before he could land on his front side, he quickly reached out and managed to land his hand on the ground and flip back to his original stance. I stood in front of him again. This time, I used my staff to attack. He managed to block every hit; I hit once more, and then quickly jumped back. I smirked and turned my staff into two gauntlets. He charged for me again and sliced at my torso. Slightly cutting the fabric, I managed to dodge and slash at his torso. The result of his dodge was a cut on his cheek; and I jumped back. He felt his cheek, and then looked at the blood on his glove.

He looked up at me, and I smirked; His expression was calm and collected. Suddenly, he charged, confused at first, I charged as well. He stopped then jumped; it was all so fast. In mid air, he flipped, increasing the power of the swing of his sword, and plummeted towards me. When he hit, I managed to block but with both my gauntlets. Grunting, he pressed down harder, and I slowly fell to one knee as he continued to press harder.

He pulled out his second smaller sword while still holding me down; His expression never changing. As he held it above his head he looked at me. "I'm wide open! Attack me!" I yelled at him; He swung the sword. I closed my eyes expecting the impact, but all was silent. I reopened my eyes and saw the sword was only inches away from my side. I looked at him again, this time, his face was troubled.

"Why did you stop?" I asked, looking in his eyes. He pulled his swords away. "I… Don't want to hurt you…" He said still looking at me. 'What…?' I thought to myself; eyes changing back to purple. "But why?" I asked. He turned and started walking away. "I just can't…" was all he said. My eyes widened in surprise. 'Then he must feel something towards me…' I thought as I looked down at the ground. Genesis was at my side in seconds. He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Meko, I can talk to him if you want me too…" He suggested.

"No, that's alright. I need to try and figure this out for myself first…" I said as I walked out of the room as well.

As I walked down the hallways, I looked at a nearby clock. 'It's almost noon…That battle took longer than I expected…I should get to the research lab.' I thought to myself as I continued down the hall.

I couldn't concentrate on anything; only Angeal. I've only known him for a few days and he's already at ever corner of my mind. The thoughts continued until there was a pounding in my head, and a mind-splitting headache. I stopped to lean against a nearby wall.

"Angeal…" I whispered softly, the name tickling my lips slightly as it left.

My eyes closed and I clenched my head. I stood there several minutes until the pounding receded. 'I should be going…' I thought to myself as I stood up straight and continued walking.


	10. Pain

XLil MEkoX: Hello readers!! Sorry it's taking me so long to upload new chapters, but i promise i will pick up the pace!

Sephioth: You're just a slow poke!

XLil MEkoX: *Glares at Sephiroth* ...moving on, Due to the fact i don't have a computer at home, and any other access to a computer seems to be impossible, Things are gonna be slow for a while, so i promise i will type whenever i can!

Sephiroth: You just have money problems

XLil MEkoX: *death glare*

Angeal: i honestly feel sorry for you

Cloud: I do to, and I'm not even in the story yet (lol)

XLil MEkoX: *Pulls out a remote*

Sephiroth: Oh craps! *uses dodging manuvers thinking there will be another cage*

XLil MEkoX: *Pushes button* POOF *Sephiroth is completely covered in a pink cloud*

Sephiroth: You gotta be KIDDING! *cloud disperses and reveils Sephiroth in a small maid outfit*

Genesis: Oh my

Angeal: Wow

Cloud: *nosebleed* XD

XLil MEkoX: Now do the Disclaimer like a good little girl *evil look*

Sephiroth: *groan* XLil MEkoX does not own Final Fantasy 7 characters or anything pretainng to it's storyline, only her OCs

XLil MEkoX: =^_^= good girl X3

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**

* * *

  
**

When I arrived at the lab, Hojo was at the computer, working as usual.

"It's about time you came." He said as he stood up. I was only quiet as he grabbed a clipboard and walked over towards me. "I need you to walk over to that table and lie down" He said as he pointed towards the object. "Yes sir." I said as I did what he instructed. As soon as I lied down, straps instantly came out and wrapped around my chest, wrists, waist, knees, and ankles. I looked up at Hojo in confusion.

"Don't trouble yourself. This is just a precaution, I'm going to inject you with another serum." He said. I only took a deep breath and sighed. He flashed a light in both my eyes, and checked my pulse. The usual examination.

"Have you experienced any recent pain since your last injection?" "Like what?" "Anything, headaches, nausea, body ache, etc." "Headaches and…" I stopped. "And?" "Just headaches." I said, not mentioning the chest pains from the heart throb. 'I'm sure it's nothing…' I thought to myself.

"Alright, since you didn't suffer any major side effects from the last injection, I can inject the other. But first, I'm going to take some blood" He said as he took out an empty needle. It pierced my skin and I felt the blood leave my body again.

"Alright. Now, the injection will be painful for you." He took out a second needle. Unlike like last time, the liquid wasn't clear, but a metallic light blue. He rubbed my neck with an antiseptic cloth, and then inserted the needle. At first, as he was injecting it, it felt the same as the last one, a slight jolt going through my body; but, about half-way through the syringe, the pain had come. As the liquid was injected, I felt it penetrate my veins, seeping throughout my body.

My breathing became irregular as I felt the pain increase; feeling as though every vein in my body was about to burst. It wasn't long until I began screaming. The pain was so excruciating. My head was pounding and I began to shake all over; my body began to fight against my restraints. Had it not been for the straps that held me down, I was sure I would have gone mad. My screams were loud and rigid as were my pants, I felt tears form in my eyes as the pain continued to torture me.

I didn't even feel the needle being pulled out, even so, the pain continued mercilessly. My screaming didn't stop, nor the fighting to be free of my restraints. I'm not sure how much time had passed; seconds, minutes, hours, all I felt was the pain.

After a while, the pain had slowly began to recede. My screaming turned into gasps until my throat was dry. Seconds later, I was back to my original breathing. I felt so weak, the pain had left me powerless to even move. Everything was beginning to turn dark. "You survived the injection; You truly are one of the strongest creations I have ever made…" He said, everything was beginning to fade and become inaudible. "You're too valuable to be cast aside like the others…Just like Sephir…" Everything went dark.

_I had another dream. The same actually…The three friends Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth sprouting wings…and I…caged like a beast… I wonder what it meant though…I wonder if…I'll wake up…What was that injection Hojo gave me…it…hurt…Angeal? Where is Angeal…? Is he…mad at me…?_

_I was silent_

_Why do I even care…? I'm not supposed to feel…I think…? When we fought…why did he stop…? Could it be… what Genesis said…? This feeling…could it be… love…?_

_

* * *

  
_

**-12 years ago-**

"_Meko" I heard the master call. I ran up to him and stood up straight. "Yes sir!" I said sternly. "I have something for you, it should further your education." He said; He pulls out a laptop and hands it to me. "Type in whatever you want to learn about, or you can start with the letter 'A'" He said. I looked at him, then the laptop; I opened the laptop, and a screen with an empty box popped up. I looked at the keyboard, then clicked A. A list of words and names began to pile up on top of each other along with images for each._

_After Hojo left, I quickly went to my room and began learning._

_As I was watching and reading, most of everything pointed to one word; Love. In the middle of the letter 'J', I stopped the list. It disappeared and the box popped up again. I typed the letters L.O.V.E. a few seconds passed and then thousands of images, words and definitions came up, piling on top of each other. Words known as 'families', 'parents', ;brothers and sisters'…lovers' were all that was. That was when my questions started to haunt me._

_Why was my life so different?_

_So what if I can manipulate ice and metal._

_How come I never had a family?_

_Who were they? My family?_

_I had so many questions; I'd always asked Professor Hojo and never got a straight answer._

_He only said 'Feelings and emotions are useless in battle.' That was I grew up believing._

_I gave up and succumbed to my lonely world._

_~End~

* * *

_

Everything was fuzzy. My eyes slowly opened and there was bright light. My eyes squinted and I looked away; The lab was empty. I looked down at the rest of my body; I was still bound to the table. I wiggled my hands a little, and could feel my body waking up. I looked around the lab again, then at my restraints. I lifted my arms and the restraints snapped with ease. I looked at my arms in confusion. 'I could've sworn these were hard to break earlier…' I thought to myself.

I shifted my weight and lifted my head and chest; again, they snapped. I lifted my legs with ease as well and turned to hang my feet over the edge of the table; I slid off only to lazily fall on my knees.

"Whoa…" was all I could say. Everything started spinning and my legs were weak.

"Don't rush things" I heard Hojo say. He came in through the door writing on his clipboard. "You've been asleep for 6 days. You will be weak and hungry, I am also going to have to take some of your blood again." He said plainly. I slowly crawled back on the table and sat up; Hojo took out a needle and pierced it through my skin; only this time, I winced. "Your body is sensitive at the moment, so you'll feel more things than usual." He said noticing my confusion. He pulled out the needle and put it away; "You'll need these." He said as he pulled out a pair of gloves.

"I recommend you don't use your dagger without these gloves, or your ice manipulation. When you get your strength back and blood circulation, you're free to go." He said as he walked away writing on his clipboard; the door closed behind him and it was quiet. I looked at the gloves then slipped them on. I looked at my feet and wiggled them.

'I think I can walk now…' I thought to myself. I slid off this time, slowly, and stood up straight; my legs felt like jelly. After wobbling a little, I balanced myself and took a few steps. It took a few seconds. I then looked at my glove-covered hands, then the door. Without thought, I ran towards the door, and then punched; it broke through two walls.

'Crap…Guess that's my queue' I thought to myself and ran to my room in the Shinra building.

I wasn't far now. The further I went, the more SOLDIERs there were. My running turned to jogging, then to a fast walk. Of course, not paying ANY attention to where I was going, I turned a corner and ran into a hard chest. Arms caught me as I was about to fall backwards, and I held my face as I winced. "Meko?" I heard a familiar voice ask. My heart skipped a beat as I realized who it was ; it started pounding hard. I looked up and saw none other than Angeal. "Angeal…um-sorry!" I said as I ran off as fast as I could.

When I reached a 'safe' distance, I stopped and backed up against the wall. My face became hot as I blushed. 'What's wrong with me?! That was a million times worse than normal!' I exclaimed in my head.

`_Your body is sensitive at the moment, you'll feel more things than normal…~_

'That's right…' Then I began to think of Angeal again; the blush came back. I shut my eyes tight and ran to my room. When I arrived at the door, it opened it and slipped inside closing it quickly.

I was in my room for hours, pacing back and forth, and thinking about Angeal. As I was in deep thought, there was a knock at the door. I looked up and went to open it.

"MEKO! How are you?? I haven't seen you in 6 days! Where have you been?!" "Hello to you too Genesis" I said with some shock from his sudden outburst. "Well?" He asked with an impatient tone. "I can't tell you right now, but I promise you I will… But right now, I have a lot of things going through my mind" I said in a slightly depressed tone. "What is it?"

"Angeal…" I quickly covered my mouth as I saw the smirk on his face.

"Too late, might as well tell me" He said, and I began to blush.

"What am I doing Genesis? What is this feeling in my heart? Why is it that that man, Angeal lurks in every corner of my mind? Why does his smile send my heart fluttering? Why do I even CARE? Why does he…mean so much to me?" I said looking at him.

He only smiled.

"I don't think anything is wrong with you." He said "It's plain to see you care about him, even before you just told me" "What?! How?! Was I that oblivious to it??" I asked confused, I groaned. "Yes" He said bluntly. "Why?" I asked indirectly. "Come; let's take a walk around town hm?" He asked. I looked up at him. "What for?" "To help you understand your feelings for my dear friend." He replied.

I nodded and he smiled. "Good. How about we walk outside?" "Um, ok" I said.

We began walking towards the elevator. 'Should I really be going outside?... My body is still sensitive…' I thought to myself. We reached the elevator and he pressed the button to go to the last floor. My mind however was elsewhere. The whole time, my thoughts were on only one man, Angeal. I was so lost in thought, I hadn't realized we got off the elevator, nor noticed that Genesis had stopped walking. I walked face-first into his back.

"Oops, careful Meko" Genesis laughed.

"You seem to be doing that a lot today" Angeal.

I looked around Genesis and saw none other than Angeal. "Angeal…" He was looking at me. "Yes?" He asked seeing the concerned look in my eyes. "I'm sorry about our last battle" I apologized. He only smiled. "It's alright" He said.

'His smile is so—'my thoughts were interrupted by Genesis saying "Well, I don't mean to ruin this apology, but Meko and I are going on a walk today. "Oh, that's right." I said remembering our earlier conversation. "Going somewhere?" Angeal asked. "Not really, just a walk around Midgar, maybe see LOVELESS." Genesis replied. "Oh sorry, have fun then" He said as he waved and walked away.

"This bothers him…I know…" Genesis mumbled to himself in a concerned tone. "Why does it bother him?" I asked. "Let us go now" He said changing the subject and walking. I quickly went to his side. "We are friends right? Shouldn't there be trust?" I told him. "I thought you said you didn't know what friendship is" Genesis said smirking. "I know what the word means, I just never experienced it." I said; he smiled. "I'll tell you later ok, when we leave the building?"

"Ok, I'll hold you to that" I said. Genesis and I walked to the entrance, and left the building.


	11. Thoughts and Conclusions

**XLil MEkoX: Hi all! I know It's been far too long since I Last updated, PLZ DUN HURT ME!**

**Angeal: Dun worry Meko, I'll protect you! *Stands in front of Meko***

**Sephiroth: Oh please, like that will protect her *pulls out sword***

**XLil MEkoX: You think I'm scared of you? *pulls out remote***

**Sephiroth: no...NO...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN PLEASE!**

**All: O.O**

**Saiya: Aw it's ok Sephy!**

**XLil MEkoX: What? Saiya? What are you doing in the disclaimer?**

**Saiya: Just here to say HAI!**

**XLil MEkoX: -_- yes, hello...*glomps her***

**Saiya: HEY!**

**XLil MEkoX: Anywho, who would like to do the disclaimer?**

**Zack: OOH! OOH! ME ME ME ME ME ME ME!**

**XLil MEkoX: uh, ok! go!**

**Zack: XLil MEkoX does not own Final Fantasy 7 or anything pertaining to its storyline, she only owns here OCs**

**XLil MEkoX: THANK YOU! PLZ REVIEW! I'll update ch 11 ASAP! LOVE YOU READERS!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Thoughts and Conclusions**

**

* * *

**

It only took a matter of minutes to get out of the building. My thoughts were solely on Angeal; before I knew it, we were outside. "So how far from the building do we have to go for you to tell me what I need to know?" I asked as we got closer to a courtyard with a large fountain in the middle.

"I suppose here is good enough; I do enjoy the moist breeze from the fountain." He replied as he sat on a nearby bench. There was a moment of silence. When I opened my mouth to speak, Genesis began talking. "What is it exactly, that you like about Angeal?" He looked at me. I looked at the fountain.

"I think it may be more than just **like**, Genesis…" I sighed. " Like I said, I find it difficult to just get him out of my mind. His face is burned into my memory, and I can't do anything about it…"

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing" He said. "No, I know it's not." I said and he looked at me.

"To be honest Genesis…I feel so happy…" I said smiling; it faded though "But…"

"But?"

"How can I love someone, when I've never experienced such a feeling for myself?" I asked. He was quiet for a moment.

He outstretched his hand and patted me on the head. "You worry too much; Love isn't something that can be fully understood; it has its flaws, but in the end, Love is all that really matters." He said. I felt moved. "Wow..." was all I said, it was all I could say.

He sighed. "It's no surprise that Angeal would act the way he does when something is on his mind, he always thinks about things very thoroughly" there was silence yet again.

"So…Does he…feel the same?" I asked, "About me..?" I finished, hoping to get an answer. He smiled, and then chuckled. "That…Is something you have to find out for yourself. Remember, a closed mouth doesn't get fed" He said. I sighed. "I suppose…" we were quiet again.

"Well, I think I should leave you to your thoughts, who knows what could be going through that head of yours" He said poking my forehead teasingly; he stood up. "I have somewhere I need to be, try not to stay out here too late" He laughed a little. "Yea…" I muttered smiling a little.

"Take your time to think about it, just not all of it..." He said and left into the evening.

I only nodded, even though he didn't see it.

* * *

Time was of no importance to me. All the nightlife had gone to sleep and I was still sitting on the bench, thinking.

"How am I supposed to tell him how I feel?" The words leaving my mouth without hesitation.

In such a short time...he managed to capture my feelings...In such a short time...

I fell in love with him.

I stood up from the bench and began walking back to the Shinra building.

What am I supposed to do? I love him...It's so obvious, But...

Is the feeling mutual? What will the outcome be? What do I do if he feels the same? What happens after I tell him? What happens if he says yes?... Or when he says no?... My mind filling with uncertainty...doubt...

I walked through the entrance of the building, the hallways were empty. I walked past door after door, until finally I reached my own. Using my ID, I walked inside. The door closed behind me and the lights switched on. I switched them off and walked over to my bed; taking off my shoes and gloves, I flopped onto my bed. My eyes closed as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Meko..._

_That's my name...but...Who said it?..._

_Meko..._

_Again...where...where am I?_

_I see only a hallway...I'm running..._

_What am I running from? Where am I...running to?_

_The many doors of the hallway are speeding past me...The wind on my face as I'm running..._

_...there's pain...from where?_

_I look down._

_There's blood. A lot...of blood..._

_My body is...covered in blood...and...wounds..._

_Bullet holes...?_

_How...did this...happen?_

_Meko..._

_I look up._

_There's someone...but...I don't know who..._

_The figure is covered in shadow..._

_...yo...re...fai...ure...tra...h..._

_I didn't understand...only then...did more shadow figures appear..._

_...fire..._

_was what I heard...then..._

_...gunfire... _

_

* * *

_

My eyes shot open. "What the hell was that?" I sadi to myself in small pants. I was sweating all over, and my hands were shaking. I wasn't sure what the dream meant, but I did NOT want to find out. As I got out of bed, I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I ask

"It's me, Genesis, open up!" He called through the door.

I walked over to the door, but not before I put my gloves on and wiped the sweat off my face; then opened it. "Meko did you get the memo?"

"Memo?" I asked confused, he sighed.

"I take that as a no, well just get ready and come with me, we have a new mission!" He said.

"Already?"

"Yes! Now hurry and get ready! The briefing is in 10 minutes!" He said as he pushed me gently back into my room. I only sighed as I started to get ready; fixing my hair back into a ponytail and switched clothes to a cleaner pair. Grabbing my dagger, I walked out the door to Genesis.

"Let's go" he said as he began walking and I followed. We got in the elavator and went to the highest floor.

"So did you find out what you needed to find out?"

"Huh?" I asked, lost in my own thought.

He chuckled. "I'm talking about Angeal, How long where you outside thinking about what I told you?"

"Oh...I'm not sure how long I was out there, but I did come to a conclusion."

"And that is?"

"...I love..."

Just then, the elavator door opened to reveal Angeal and Sephiroth. "Ah, Angeal, Sephiroth, going to Director Lazards office as well?" Genesis asked as he scooted closer to me to make room for them both.

"Yes. Lazard told me it's a mission in Wutai." Angeal said as He pushed the button again to the top floor.

"Wutai?" I asked, and he looked at me.

"Yeah, the country we've been at war with for a few a years."

"Oh, I see..." I had no idea there was a war going on.

The elavator door opened and we walked out.

"Ah, finally, the top four are here." Director Lazard said as we walked through the door.

"Director, what's the mission?" Sephiroth asked.

"Tseng should be here any minute now, he'll tell you what this is all about" He replied as he motioned us to take a seat at the table. Just as we sat down, Tseng walked through the door. We all looked over at him.

""SOLDIER 1st class Angeal, Sephiroth, Meko, and Genesis, due to recent events, you must follow me now to the helicopter pad." He stated and turned to walk out the door; the four of us quickly got up and followed.

"What do you think happened?" I asked looking at Genesis.

Before Genesis could answer, Tsen cut in. "Casualties are high, we have no choice but to take immediate action." he said as we got in the elavator. In moments, the elavator egan to ascend and in less than three minutes, we were on the helicopter pad; Tseng yelling orders to the pilots and motioning us to board the two helicopters. Of course, as if on purpose, Angeal and I got on the same helicopter.

I looked over at Genesis and Sephiroth; Sephiroth strapping in and Genesis doing the same but also smirking at me. Oh is he going to pay later.

"If you don't strap in you'll fly out the helicopter" I turned and saw Angeal getting closer to me. "W-What are you doing?" I asked as he reached down by my side.

I heard a click and looked down to see the straps secured. "Making sure you don't fly out" He smiled, and I felt the heat increase on my cheeks and I looked away.

Tseng got in the same helicopter as Angeal and I and sat down next to me. "So what's our mission?" I asked and he looked over at me.

"Right; Your mission is to capture 3 bases, each of which have been taken over by Wutai troops." He continued "Clear the bases of ANY hostiles" He finished.

"Sounds easy," I heard Angeal say.

"If you're lucky then maybe it will be" Tseng replied. I didn't say anything.

* * *

Awkward is what I would call it. Normally I wouldn't mind the quiet, but not this time. No, The whole time I sat there, Angeal and I never spoke a single word other than the situation with the seatbelt. The thought of it just made it even more awkward. The discomfort was clear on his side as well, although I'm not sure how much. Relief finally arrived as the helicopter landed; Angeal and I got out, but Tseng remained in the helicopter.

"Complete the mission. I'll be here when you do." He yelled over the loud helicopter. We nodded. "The other helicoper is going to land in a different area for a more effective approach. Good luck SOLDIER !st class Angeal and Meko." He said and we saluted as the helicopter then took off. That so called relief did not last long, afterall here I was, alone with Angeal once more. How much more could I possibly take?

"What first?" He asked, for some odd reason, I jumped at the question. He only looked at me amusingly.

"Nervous about this mission?"

"No, I'm just..." He looked at me expecting me to finish.

"Out of sorts..." I finished. My ears perked up at the sudden sound of distant gunfire. "You hear that?" I asked as I looked in the direction it came from. His gaze followed mine; He smirked. "Looks like Genesis and Sephiroth already landed and started a commotion." I looked at him and smirked as well. "So what are we waiting for?" I began to run in the direction of the sound, hearing the footsteps of Angeal following.

* * *

What you thinkin so far neh? Is it good? is it bad? Is it ok?

PLEASE LET ME KNOW!

Sephiroth: SHE"S CRAZY!

lol

Review please!


	12. Breathing Problems

**XLil MEkoX: Hello all! I told you I'd upload the next chapter ASAP!**

**Sephiroth: ...**

**XLil MEkoX: What? Got nothing to say now?**

**Angeal: I think he's scared for life**

**Genesis: Well that's what he gets for bein a jerk to Meko XD**

**Zack: I'd never be a jerk! *puppy eyes***

**XLil MEkoX: X3 awwww kawaii! XD**

**Angeal: *puppy eyes***

**XLil MEkoX: :O X3 OMG KAWAII! LOVE YOU ANGEAL! *glomps***

**Angeal: :D**

**Genesis: well, seeing as though the author is preoccupied at the moment, I shall do the disclaimer. Ahem. XLil MEkoX does not own Final Fantasy 7 or anything pretaining to it's story line, only her OCs!**

**Zack: ENJOY :D**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Breathing Problems**

* * *

Two bodies fell to the floor.

"Well, That'll teach them to go against Shinra." Genesis said as he sheathed his sword and looked over to Sephiroth wipping blood of his sword.

"Well, that is if they ever get a second chance" Genesis said and Sephiroth smirked.

"Well I wouldn't have to kill them if they didn't already try to kill me" He said and Genesis smirked.

"I suppose you are right." He turned and more Wutai troops came around a corner. "Looks like the fun is only starting" He pulled out his sword and dashed towards them, Sephiroth following.

Bullet dodging and sword slashing, Genesis expertly manuvered around each Wutai soldier, killing each as he passed; Sephiroth finishing off any that tried to hide. More bodies covered the ground as quickly as they came. Every soldier they cut down, two took their place. Sighing, Genesis went back to back with Sephiroth.

"Tired already?" Sephiroth asked as the soldiers surrounded them.

"No, Just aggrevated at the numbers multiplyng" He said as he held his sword up and faced the troops. Sephiroth only replied with a 'hmph' and smirked as he did the same.

"Ready friend?" Genesis asked and the soldiers aimed their guns.

"Do you have to ask?" He chuckled; Triggers pulled, bullets sped towards them.

* * *

Angeal and I reached the first base, although surprisingly, it was empty. I looked around, eyes scanning for anything out of the ordinary.

"What do you think?" Angeal asked as he looked around as well.

"Well..." I began and stood up straight. "I think they are horrible at setting traps." I finished and multiple Wutai soldiers jumped out of trees and bushes. He laughed.

"I agree, so, what should we do now?" He said as we stood back to back, chills ran up my spine.

"I'm going in with my fist, whatever you want to use is up to you" I said and he smirked. He pulled out his two swords and planted them in the ground; the soldiers aimed their guns and began shooting.

Our movements were synchronized, I dodged, as did he, I attacked, he did so as well. Teamwork; another thing I thought I would never do. I ran towards Angeal's outstretched hand and grabbed it. He spun me around to kick surrounding soldiers, crushing their helmets, breaking their weapons. Throwing me into a large group of them, he quickly followed as I spun and landed on my feet and hand.

A soldier was quick to try and attack me from behind, but his efforts were stopped by Angeal punching right through the helmet.

He ran to stand back to back with me again.

"So" He said as they surrounded us, their numbers much greater than before.

"So" I said and he turned to look at me and I to him.

"What now?" He asked smirking at me, I smiled shyly.

"I think-" there was a loud BOOM in the building that was next to us.

"Looks like you need some assistance" To my relief, I heard that familiar voice.

"Nice of you to drop in Genesis" Angeal smiled as Genesis jumped through the huge gap he blew through.

"Thanks to me, We made it just in time to save you guys" Sephiroth said as he stood in the big hole in the wall. Genesis laughed.

"Oh believe what you will"

"Um, as much as I appreciate you guys regrouping with us now and all, but I don't think these guys have much patience." I said, and as I predicted, they began shooting. Angeal and I quickly pushed apart as Genesis and Sephiroth quickly dodged.

"I know it's a bit early to say this but-" Genesis dogdged more bullets. "We need to split up again!" He yelled, jumping back several feet. A thought occuring to me.

'Maybe...I shouldn't go on by myself' I thought as we dodged more bullets. "Alright, Genesis is with me" I stated as I jumped next to him.

"Alright, Angeal and Sephiroth, Go to the other two bases, Meko and I will handle things here" Genesis said as they nodded and quickly sped of in different directions. Sephiroth quickly slipped past multiple soldiers, Angeal ran to retrive his swords he planted in the ground earlier. Angeal looked in my direction and our eyes locked. There was a moment of silence, but...

I could see...

...concern in his eyes.

I nodded in reassurance and he smiled weakly. My only question I had was why. Why is he looking at me in that way?... maybe...

No...

...Now was not the time.

I quickly joined Genesis' gaze to the surrounding soldiers.

"We should head inside, we have to call in the ground troops to handle the massive numbers here, and maybe even at the other bases too."

"Right" I replied. We quickly manuvered passed more soldiers and managed to jump through the hole in the wall.

* * *

To my surprise, the hallways were empty; I stopped running. Genesis noticed and stopped as well.

"Genesis"

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Why are the hallways empty..." I asked as I looked around.

"I'd have to agree with your question but I unfortunatly have no idea" He replied. "But we should continue onwards, those soldiers will catch up eventually" He said and he began running again, I followed suit.

We finally reached a large room with computer screens and knocked down chairs on the ground, but something caught me by surprise. I was panting, rather hard.

Genesis walked up to a computer screen and began typing away. Unbeknownst to Genesis, I leaned on the nearby desk, trying to support myself as I panted, trying to catch my breath.

'Wh-waht's going on?' I thought to myself as my condition oddly worsened. My pants turned into large gasps for air, Genesis quickly turned around.

"Meko?" He exlaimed, I tried to answer him, but my breathing only got worse, he rushed to my side as I fell to my knees. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"Tseng, we may have some casualties here, any chance we can get a medic here?"He exlaimed into the phone. Tseng's voice was only a few muffles to my ears, but the angry look on Genesis's face let me know the answer. He quickly hung up and began dialing again.

"Angeal!" I heard him say, my eyes widened in surprise. Why was he calling him?

"Something's wrong with Meko I don't-" I quickly outstrecthed my hand and grabbed his wrist and he looked at me in worry and confusion. Darkness was threatning to take ove, but I wasn't about to give in now.

"W-what..does he...have any...thing" My gasping continued "to do...with what's...wrong...with me!" I managed to get out.

"Try not to talk, I-" He said, but was interupted by the door slamming open.

Soldiers came pouring in.

"Dammit" I heard him say. I tried to get up to help but he pushed me down.

"You're going to have to sit this one out my dear" He said "Don't worry, they won't touch you" He smirked and leaned me up against the wall. "I wan..t to h-help!" I yelled. He shook his head..

"Not until you're ok, alright?" He said. Before I could do anything else, he placed his sword in front of me, protecting me from any gunfire, and looked at all the soldiers coming in.

"It's Genesis' time to shine" He smirked popping his knuckles. I only sat there, unable to do anything, while Genesis attacked and killed each and every soldier with one or two blows, ALONG with dodging any type of attack, whether it be spears or bullets; I was truly amazed. But then, everything was begining to go quiet.

My gasps had yet to stop, but now, my hearing was begining to fade, and my vision began to spin.

'This gasping is going to make me sick...' I thought to myself and then closed my eyes. 'Can't pass out though...' I thought as I opened my eyes again and reached into my pocket.

'Hojo would definatily know what's wrong with me' I thought as I dialed the number and held it to my ear.

5 Seconds he answered.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Why...why can't...breath right?.." I managed to say. I heard a sigh.

"Insolent girl, did I not tell you to take it easy? Now your body is exhausted and it will take a several minutes for you to recover. You jepordize yourself as well as the mission your on!" He exclaimed in an aggrevated tone.

"Sir...there's...nothing...I can do...to stop it...?"

"No. You have to wait it out" He said and I heard a click. I put the phone away and turned my attention towards Genesis. But as he was preoccupied with a group of teh soldiers, there were three that surrounded me.

'Shit' I thought as my eyes closed, waiting for the gunfire.

'This is going to hurt...'

But to my surprise, I heard a smash; I quickly opened my eyes and saw him.

Angeal had elbowed a soldier, then kicked another, finishing the last one off with a slash of his sword. I could only stare in shock, my breathing not making it any easier. He looked at me and held out his hand. Just then a soldier tried to sneak up on him from behind, only to be kicked away.

Angeal turned and saw Genesis behind him, smirking.

"Shouldn't you be at the other base by now?"

"Well you called"

"I did, but hung up before I could say anything else. All I managed to say was 'something wrong with Meko' that was it" Genesis' lips curled upwards as he said that last part.

"That's why I came. It's a good thing I did too, otherwise Meko here would have been killed" He finished ignoring that last statement and looked at me and held his hand out again. I took it, and he pulled me up, THINKING I could stand on my own; only then did he realize I couldn't, seeing as though I fell down, forward this time. He caught me and held me in his arms.

"What's wrong? are you hurt?" He asked concerned as he looked over my body. His wandering eyes made my face burn, as I tried to push him away shaking my head.

"Breathing...problem..." He nodded and looked at Genesis.

"She started doing that as soon as we got to this room. She's having a hard time catching her breath" Genesis said as he went back to the computer.

"Alright. Are all the soldiers gone?" He asked as he picked me up and set me on a table, leaning my back against the wall. He joined Genesis as the many computer screens. 'How could he pick me up that easily?' I thought as my blush didn't cease to burn my face in many shades of red.

"I can't really say, but the fact that they're not attacking now tells me they're all gone."

"Alright. I'm calling it in." Genesis nodded and Angeal pulled out his phone.

I gasped even more, until I had to take a huge breath; I managed to breathe it out slowly. Angeal looked over at me, and I him.

"You alright now?" He asked. Nothing could predict me reply; I smiled at him.

"Yes" I said, and he gave me a small smile.

"Good"

* * *

**XLil MEkoX: well, I know it seems kinda slow relationship wise, but I promise things will get better! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter so please review! I accept all comments, insults and praises alike :D I can handle it, and I'll be sure to TRY and message back if possible :)**

**Angeal: Don't forget to ask them!**

**XLil MEkoX: Oh yes! I've been meaning to ask you readers whether my perverted mind should write a lemon-aka-sex XD Anywho, I'd like for you to tell me whether to do this or not cuz I'm cool keeping it rated T :D its up to you my lovely readers!**

**Until next time! BYEEEEEEEEE!**

**P.S. Chapter 12 shall come soon!**


	13. Saying Sorry

**XLil MEkoX: **hello readers! sorry for the delay but I promise to write and update soon!

**Angeal: *sexy smirk* **please review ***wink***

**XLil MEkoX: *faints***

**Sephiroth:** HAH!

**Genesis: **well, since they're busy, I shall do the disclaimer. AHEM. XLil MEkoX does not own Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy Characters, or anything pretaining to it's story line, only her OC

**Zack: **enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Tseng, Base one is captured." Angeal confirmed as he stood there on the phone.

Genesis walked over and sat next to me on the table as we both looked at Angeal talking to the muffled voice that came from his phone. Waiting patiently, he finally hung up with an 'alright'.

"So, what next?" Genesis asked as Angeal looked over at the both of us.

"Well the obvious is, we move on to the next base. I'll call Sephiroth and let him know where we're going." He said as he quickly dialed the number, and held it to his ear. Genesis turned to me.

"So, you mind telling me what the hell was wrong with you?" He asked staring me in the eyes; Bodily reflexes made me look away.

"I was disobedient."

"To whom?" That was more of a demand than a question...

"To the professor"

"So when you disobey, he punishes you?"

"No."

"But you just said-"

"It only happened this once and he didn't do anything. I didn't obey his orders by taking it easy with combat and suffered the side effects of surgery."

"You had surgery? When?"

"The day before I came back; I told you I'd tell you eventually. Remember?"

"Yes, but why didn't you tell me when I told you about the mission?"

"I thought I could handle things. Apparently I was wrong."

"Apparently is right." Genesis and I turned to see Angeal looking at me with anger in his concerned eyes. Always concern...

"What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed and for what?" He strode over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. I couldn't see it that well, but I was positive that Genesis had the same surprised look on his face that I had; I was speechless.

"Why would you come on this mission if you weren't in ANY condition to in the first place?" Something in my throat wasn't letting me speak. He stared into my eyes as I did into his, a type of fear that made my face blush only a little.

"I-I uh-"

He sighed. "For the remainder of this mission, you will stay under my or any other 1st class operative's protection for the remainder of this mission."

"WHAT-"

"No exceptions."

"...Fine." He released his grip on my shoulders and turned to face the door.

"Sephiroth didn't answer, so I'm assuming he's busy fighting. In the meantime, we need to head to and capture the second and final base." He turned to me. "Come on, let's go" He said, a bit too softly. I could tell he was still mad, but was he actually worried about me?

Genesis got off first and turned towards me.

"Now does THAT give you enough evidence or what?" He whispered as he held out his hand. "Madam" I looked at him then blushed slightly at his question. Taking his hand, I slid off the table.

"That, Genesis, is very obvious" I said blushing as we caught up to Angeal.

"Come on you two, we can cut through these woods and get there faster"

"How do you know?" I asked.

"We've been on several recon missions and such here. We know this place as much as we know the Shinra Electric Power Company." Genesis answered.

A satisfied 'hnm' was all I replied with.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"Infinite in mystery is the Gift of the Goddess  
We seek it thus and take to the sky  
Ripples form on the water's surface  
The wandering soul knows no rest"

Genesis spoke as we walked through the forest.

"Genesis, where is that from?" I asked entranced by his words and so desperately trying to remember where I had heard it from.

"LOVELESS, Act I" He replied with a smile. "It is my most favorite of plays. I often recite excerpts when the mood suits me"

"And the mood suits you all the time." Angeal said, pushing past a low tree branch.

"But of course! If I had the book with me, I'd read it to you and you could listen to it for yourself. I'll take that as a compliment by the way...Angeal."

"Why do you need the book? You already have the whole thing memorized; Heck, I even have it memorized because of you."

"I suppose you are right, would you like to hear it dearest Meko?" He asked, but I was pretty sure he would say it anyway even if I did say no. Suddenly, Angeal stopped in his tracks right in front of us, and I accidentally bumped into his hard back with a 'Mph'; bouncing back into Genesis. He actually caught me.

"You seem to do that too much."

"I know and it annoys me too" I replied rubbing my nose, I walked around Angeal to see why he had stopped. His eyes were fixed on something in the distance. Following his gaze, I realized his reason to stop in his tracks. Wutai troops had surrounded the base, some already in formation and standing by, and the others were shouting orders to other soldiers. There was a loud thump getting louder and louder as it got closer; the sound attracted out attention and we looked around to find its cause.

We stood in silence as we witnessed two behemoths being pulled out from a forest opening and into the building. Mentally, I was searching my brain to find out what exactly what we were dealing with, however...

"A Vajradhar Indra, and a Vajradhar Kumbhira." Angeal completed my thought.

"It looks as though they're not the only problem." Genesis stated as another unit was right behind the two monstrous sized beings.

"Crescent Units" I said, and then looked at them both.

"Let's move up." Angeal said without removing his gaze from what was ahead; he led on and we followed. Quietly, we navigated through each branch, tree and vine with expert stealth, coming to a stop behind several bushes and crouched down to hide our location.

"What's the plan?" I whispered low enough for them to hear me.

"Well, the two Vajradhars are one thing, but the Crescent Unit isn't something to joke about. Since the main objective is to capture this base, we have to face them regardless. However, we can still contact Tseng from the control room and tell him we've captured the base. That way, this can be over quick."

"And how do you suppose we approach this then? Go for the silent kill or swords-a-shimmering?"

"I would say let's split up, but I don't think you can handle all those soldiers alone" Angeal said as he looked over at Genesis.

"My dear friend you underestimate me, I can certainly handle things on my own"

"I don't doubt your physical ability Genesis, I just don't want to lose a friend over some cocky ambition to prove something," Angeal said rather blunt, and sighed. "If Sephiroth was here then I definitely wouldn't stop either of you, Since he's not-"

"I can sneak past them" Both turned towards me with a surprised look.

"What?"

"I can sneak past them"

"No" Angeal said a little too quickly

"Yes, I may not be able to fight at my fullest, but I can certainly manage on my own against lesser units"

"I can't let you do that, the risk is too great."

"How is it risky? I'll be fine, and the two of you can handle these outside units while I on the inside"

"What if you have breathing problems again? You'll be vulnerable!"

"I won't go overboard, so you don't have to worry about that"

"The base is bigger on the inside than the out, what if there are more soldiers in there than there are out here?"

"I told you, I can sneak past them"

"Am I interrupting your lover's spat?" Genesis said as we both looked at him with anger in our eyes and confusion on our face.

"Lover's spat? I didn't know you two were dating" Sephiroth said as he joined in on the whole argument.

"Sephiroth, when did you get here?" Angeal asked, not noticing the crimson shade of red that arose to my face from that last statement. Dating?

"Just now, actually"

"That's why I interrupted you" Genesis added. Angeal turned towards me and I quickly turned my head away. He looked at me with confusion. I know, I could see it from the corner of my eye.

"Meko?"

"Happy now? We can split up into 2 groups since Sephiroth is here" I said, my voice was embarrassingly shaky.

"Am I missing something here?" Sephiroth asked looking over at Genesis.

"Alright, here's the plan and we'll get this done quick" Angeal said as they gathered around, I however, kept my distance; just enough to listen in.

"Genesis and Sephiroth, you two will handle the soldiers and Crescent Units here outside"

"Crescent Units?" Sephiroth asked confused and looked over the bushes to see what lied ahead. "Wow, they're bringing out the big guns now"

"Yes, in the meantime, Meko and I will sneak in and take out the troops inside and head for the control room. Hopefully you guys will get there in time to meet up with us and from there we can contact Tseng to let him now we've completed our mission."

"Sounds like a good plan." Sephiroth looked over the bushes again.

"Alright, let's go" Both Genesis and Sephiroth nodded, and then vanished into the forest.

Angeal turned towards me. "Alright...-"

"Why wouldn't you let me go on my own?" I asked, still a little angry from the argument, and he sighed.

"You just don't get it, the fact that you came on this mission was a mistake. ANY SOLDIER operative would have declined a mission like this if they just had surgery!" He exclaimed as quietly as he could. The very word 'mistake' stung me deep. He turned to look over the bushes at the Wutai troops.

Was it a mistake? Did I really make such a big problem without thinking? I pulled out my dagger and stared at it. I can't even use my dagger to its fullest... Regret filled me to the brim, in danger of poring over. The only thing I was doing on this mission was being dead weight, not needed; so helpless. GOD did I hate self-pity. Sighing, I put my dagger away. I looked up at Angeal and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry... Angeal" He looked over at me a little surprised and confused.

"Pardon?"

"I'm sorry... For being so careless" I said, this time looking at the ground. He was silent for a moment, but I kept my head down. Suddenly, I felt something warm being placed on my head. I looked up at him confused; his hand patted my head.

"It's alright..." That was all it took for my spirits to be lifted once again; he removed his hand. "Once Genesis and Sephiroth begin their assault, we'll go that way" He pointed and my gaze followed, looking at the left corner of the building. "There should be a ventilation shaft just around that corner. We can go through it and be inside in minutes"

I nodded, "Ok."

We waited... All was quiet except for the noise that came from the Wutai troops as they were marching about. Waiting patiently, I could have sworn we stopped breathing. That was when the unexpected happened, well; I sure as hell didn't expect it. All of a sudden there was yelling, and multiple troops looking above.

"Those two..." He smirked looking up and I did the same.

There they were; Genesis and Sephiroth jumped off the roof and landed right in the middle of the formation the Wutaians have so carefully formed. Baffled, the troops scrambled into yet another formation surrounding the two.

"Wait for it..." He whispered as he got behind me. "Get ready to run" I nodded. Silence yet again, however, it was soon broken by the sound of gunfire. NOW!

Angeal and I sped towards the corner of the building, not wasting a single second. I slid around the corner; Angeal followed, but pulled me back into him. Several troops were standing right in front of us, most likely called to the front of the base where all the action is. They pointed their guns at us, Angeal looked over at me.

"Get ready, because we're going to fight them all." He whispered. I nodded and shivered at the closeness of his chest to my back. "Put your hands over your head!" One shouted. We held our hands above our heads.

"Drop your weapons!" Another shouted, but we didn't budge. "I SAID DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" In an instant, Angeal pulled out his Larger Sword and held it in front of me as they began to shoot. "Stay put!" He said as he pulled out his smaller sword. Not wasting any time, he took out the soldiers, one by one, dodging the gunfire. I held his sword close as he finished off the last.

"Come on!" He took his sword back and put them both away as we continued to run. I reached the vent first and gripped the edges; Ripping it off, I jumped inside. Angeal was quick to follow and was right behind me.

"Alright, let's move." He said as we began crawling down the ventilation shaft.

* * *

**XLil MEkoX: **what you think? I typed my fingers off JUST for you readers :D  
please review! I'm open to all kinds of comments both good and bad!

P.S. :D thanks to my good friend (and now editor) Genesis, I can now update chapters with less grammer mistakes :D THANK YOU!

Oh! and I almost forgot! (for the millionth time!) I'm sorry I haven't resonded to you readers! so here you go!

**To Kitten652: **thank you for reading! and yes! I will update as soon as I can! (you were my first reviewer! :D wuv you!)

**To TornAngelWings:** thank you! I DEFINATELY believe Angeal needs more love! :D lol he acts so much like my real boyfriend which is what inspired meh :D

**To Amanda Hewley: **THANK YOU! :D (if i could, I'd change my last name to Hewley as well :D) I'm happy you love my fic and I shall update more and more :D

**To Krupa: **thank you! as everyone says (i think everyone O.O) the must go on! and it WILL go on :D

**To ita-chan01:** :D Thank you especially! (for you assistance and commentary) :D it means alot and also, thank you for enlightining me about the 'definition' of a 'Mary-Sue'

**To AzariyaBelmont:** :D thank you sista! (lol) and yes...Sephy would look AWESOME in a maid suit XD so would Angeal with doggy ears :3

**To ff-animefan: **:D thank you! :D and it makes me so happy happy HAPPY to know you love my fic :3 I LOVE ANGEAL TOO! :D

**To LL:** thank you! and yes, I was going to say this anyway, but there WILL be a lemon :D i got enough messages soooo... I shall write the lemon! and maybe more than just one ;D XD

**THANK YOU EVRYONE FOR READING! I'll update ASAP :D i got a LONG weekend :D**


	14. Hell Bound

**XLil MEkoX: **Hello readers!

**Sephiroth:** YOU'RE LATE!

**XLil MEkoX:** *glares at Sephiroth* ahem...Hello Readers! Let me first begin by saying I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER! I mean seriously! I'm just so caught up in school, and let me tell you, it is NOT easy! Anyway, Thanks for being ever so patient with me, I promise to TRY and update faster!

**Spehiroth:** You SUCK!

**XLil MekoX:** *shoots tranquilizer dart at Sephiroth*

**Sephiroth:** *out cold on the ground*

**Angeal:** Well...*pokes Sephiroth's body with a stick* He's not getting up for a WHILE...

**XLil MEkoX:** Anyway, please enjoy! and don't forget to review please! it means alot! and thank you Jessica Hewley for leaving a review! I'm glad you love my story and I will try to update faster!

**

* * *

****Chapter 13  
Hell Bound**

We had been crawling for what seemed like forever; my impatience got the best of me.

"Are we there yet?" I whispered, hoping nothing outside the vents heard me.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I get the feeling that we're almost there" Thank the GODDESS, the vents were hot and I found it slightly hard to breath at some points, I was surprised Angeal didn't get stuck with his muscular self.

I blushed at the word; 'muscular'...

Fortunately enough, Angeal and I barely spoke, and even if we did, it was low enough to be inaudible to the outside; at least I thought it was. I could still hear faint gunfire and warfare going on outside and the many shouts of orders from the soldiers inside. We kept crawling, always making sure our hands and knees didn't make a lot of noise. Every vent opening gave me relief of cool air on my heated skin; I sighed and look back at Angeal who was following close behind. Sweat trickled down his face and I looked at him with pleading eyes, hoping he could read my thoughts.

"No, I don't know if we're there yet..."

"Can't we just get out and walk from here?" I looked through the vent next to me. "It's just a big room..."

I moved up a little bit so he could scoot forward to look through the vent for himself. I watched him as his eyes widened; I heard the chimes of chains moving, very loudly. 'Shit' I thought as I realized the cause of his widened eyes; my attention was diverted to a hand grabbing my ankle and pulling me back.

"Watch out!" Angeal exclaimed as he pulled me under him with me laying flat on my stomach. My eyes were still wide with shock as I realized what just happened. I snapped back into reality as I looked up to see a large part of an axe where my body was just seconds ago; I gasped.

"holy-" There was another rustling of chains, this time right below us. Without thinking, I quickly grabbed Angeal's arms and pushed up from behind me and we both lunged forward in time before another axe could slice us in half. However, by doing so, Angeal landed right on top of me, knocking the breath out of my lungs with his heavy and muscular body.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly as he lifted himself off of me. As he moved, the surface below us shook.

"Oh Goddess..." I muttered as I slowly lifted myself up, only to stop with my back to his hard chest; it shook again as I did so.

"Don't move..." He whispered into my ears. My cheeks began to burn as I felt a chill go down my spine. Oh… GOD

Now's not the time, NOW. IS. NOT. THE. TIME...I screamed repeatedly in my head. There was shouting below. "Oh great...wutai troops..." I muttered more to myself than to Angeal. He was silent, most likely trying to figure out our next move.

"It's best if we get the hell out of here...now..." I sad more in a normal tone, since our cover was blown and he nodded and looked ahead of us, then behind us.

"Alright, you go there..." He motioned in front of us. "And I'll go back there" He gestured behind us.

"Then what? Evasive maneuvers?" He nodded. I took a deep breath; 'Alright...'

"FIRE!" I heard someone yell, and our movements were triggered. In a matter of seconds, we were out of the ventilation shaft, well, what was left of it. We managed to avoid the gunfire, Angeal landed right in the middle of several wutai troops and such however, I had no such luck. My landing wasn't on the ground. It was on of the Vajradhars; the green one with a sword.

"ANGEAL!" I called out as the beast attempted to shake me off.

"Just hang on!" I heard him yell below. I knew it would take him a while, the constant gunfire and bullet dodging was preventing him from helping me at all.

Wow, my luck today..

My gloved hands grabbed on to anything to keep me from falling into the beast's hands. I clawed at the blue flesh before me while moving around to dodge the massive green hands. I reached to my side, and grabbed my dagger; might as well do SOMETHING up here. I grunted and struggled as I climbed on the flesh. I Slipped and was nearly grabbed by the monster; Angeal threw his smaller sword and it pierced its hand; Now I wasn't the only one with a BIG problem, the green Vajradhar was now more focused on Angeal. I cursed to myself as I almost slipped again.

"SCREW IT!" I yelled as I forged my dagger into a gauntlet. 'Now we're getting somewhere'. Digging my claws deep, I could hear the Vajradhar cried out in pain. Finally making it to the top, I grabbed onto the beast's helmet.

My hand was beginning to tingle from the use of my gauntlet. I quickly changed it into a form that I would probably regret later; a silver scythe.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I heard Angeal yell as he continuously dodged attacks. Ignoring his cry, I spun the scythe with my free hand and latched it around the beast's neck. In one swift movement, it was beheaded and came crashing to the ground. I didn't exactly land gracefully as the Vajradhar came into contact with the ground, but I quickly regained balance and ran to Angeal's aid. "One less problem..." I said as I stood at his side, scythe still in hand.

"Yea and a higher risk for your safety" He added, and then pushed me out of the way from an incoming axe. "Take care of the soldiers, I'll handle this guy!" He called out to me as he ran for the blue Vajradhar.

I turned to the soldiers still shooting at us. With their horrible aim, I began to ponder how in the hell they became soldiers.

Using the scythe's blade as a shield, I ran moved closer to my current targets.

"Shoot her! Kill ALL Shinra scum!" one called out. Silencing their gunfire one by one, my scythe was covered in even more blood; retracting the scythe back to my side, I slaughtered the last one. I was panting, my body was getting exhausted and I leaned on my weapon for it to hold me up. "I'm spent..." I gasped out. I looked up, and to my surprise, the blue beast came crashing down. I saw Angeal wiping blood off of his sword clean with a piece of cloth; I smiled.

Dragging the scythe, I made my way towards him. As I walked, I grabbed the small sword Angeal had thrown to save me a moment ago.

"That was careless. I don't often use my sword" He said, clasping his sword on his back and looked at me with his beautiful Mako infused eyes. I handed him back his smaller sword.

Whoa...Beautiful?

I changed the scythe back into a dagger and turned my gaze to the floor. My previous thoughts were filled almost instantaneously with guilt. I was careless again, but I only did what was right.

"But you're more important than my sword"

I looked up at him in bewilderment. I honestly had no idea what to say, 'thank you' was a bit too little.

Suddenly a gunshot sounded and had a weird feeling of being pushed in the shoulder. I turned to see a soldier standing and shaking with fear at what he just did. I heard a grunt and the clanging sound of a sword hitting the ground behind me, I whipped around to see Angeal clutching his right bicep as blood seeped out and dripped from his glove to the ground. I transformed my dagger into a shuriken and hurtled it towards the wutai soldier without a thought; pure rage boiled within me as I watched the body fall to the floor and the blood covered shuriken returned to my hand.

Dropping my weapon, I turned to Angeal once more to see that he had already begun wrapping a piece of cloth around his arm. I went up to him, worry, I'm sure was evident on my face.

"Angeal, are you alright? How bad is it? Does it hurt" I asked, hesitant to touch it.

"yeah...I'm alright" He replied looking at me. His eyes locked on something, something that was probably the reason for a warm liquid trickling down my arm. "Meko..." He motioned to my right shoulder. I placed a hand on my shoulder and then retracted it to see what exactly was on my arm. Blood, smothered on my gloved fingertips. 'That bullet...' I looked from my shoulder to Angeal's arm. 'Went right through me...and hit Angeal!' I furrowed my eyebrows.

The weirdest part; it didn't hurt.

"We need to stop the bleeding" The masculine voice penetrated my thoughts. I looked to see Angeal walking towards me and placed his hand on it gently.

"You should be more concerned with your arm, mine doesn't even hurt. Yours could have the bullet still inside." I replied; the statement surprising both me and him. He looked at me, confusion, shock and probably even anger in his eyes.

"How does that NOT hurt? It went right THROUGH you!" He exclaimed as he gestured towards my shoulder. I didn't answer; he was about to speak, until we heard footsteps. Our gaze was directed towards the sounds and we quickly dove into hiding behind the corpse of the blue Vajradhar. The footsteps got closer and closer; I looked up over our 'cover' reaching for my dagger... 'Wait a second...' I patted my side, only feeling the sheath my dagger was not in. I looked down at my waist then over the dead body to see my misplaced weapon and groaned; I skimmed the floor for any type of weapon within arm's reach; eyes locking on a familiar sword.

"What are you doing?" I heard Angeal ask as I reached over for the sword he dropped.

"Getting a weapon to defend us"

"But you're wounded!" He exclaimed as quietly as he could.

"So are you; now, are you going to draw your weapon and prepare for what's coming, or continue to question my motives?" before he could reply, there was an explosion. Debris scattered everywhere and dust filled the air; I had to fight the urge to sneeze. I held my breath and covered my nose and face. Angeal was kneeling beside me, waving dust away from his face.

"It seems they managed quite well" I breathed with relief as I heard the familiar voice of Genesis.

"Maybe" Sephiroth spoke as Angeal and I stood up from our cover; I covered my shoulder as they strode towards us.

"Are you guys alright?" Genesis asked, looking more at me than Angeal.

"I'm fine. Angeal's the one that might have a bullet in his arm." I pointed at his bicep. As their attention was diverted, I walked over to my dagger, which was still a shuriken, and picked it up, it reverting back to its original form.

"The control room is just down the hall, we'll all return home once we call Tseng for a job well done" Sephiroth stated; I felt relief at the word 'home', but then the feeling sank to the depths of my mind as soon as I remembered the bullet wound in my shoulder; I groaned inwardly, pinching the bridge of my nose.

Hojo was going to KILL me.

I sheathed my dagger and walked back to the three males.

"Angeal" I handed him his smaller sword and he sheathed it. "Does it...hurt?" I asked, worried and looking up at him. I could see several mixed emotions swirling around his cerulean eyes.

"I'm alright" He spoke softly. "But you need to get you arm looked at. The bullet went straight through it."

"WHAT?" I cringed as I heard Genesis exclaim. "MEKO ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" He pulled me towards him to look at my shoulder.

"I'm ok, it doesn't even hurt..." I began, but was interrupted by Angeal tearing off another piece of cloth, this time from his own shirt. He walked over to me and pressed the fabric to my shoulder.

"Hold it there" He said as he guided my hand to it and held it firmly in place. "Don't let it bleed so much." He finished, then the warmth of his hand was replaced by the cold air; he then joined Sephiroth and they both began exiting the room, followed by Genesis and myself.

"All clear" Sephiroth called; the three of us entered the control room and closed the door behind us. The control was no different than the first one we acquired; a room big enough to fit 20 people, computer screens and desks, as well as tables with parchments of paper scattered about, most likely blueprints and such.

Angeal pulled out two chairs out from a table and sat down at one. "Sit" I did as he told me to without a second thought.

"Alright. Sephiroth call it in" Genesis said as he came and lent on the table next to Angeal and myself.

"Why me?"

"Because I probably pissed Tseng off by calling him earlier"

"Now why would you go and do something like that?"

"We had a situation earlier" Genesis and I exchanged glances and then he looked back at Sephiroth and he sighed. 'There was no WAY Tseng could be pissed off at that; Pfft, Genesis just didn't want to call' I thought to myself.

"Fine" He turned and flipped his phone opens to make the call.

Genesis walked around me to Angeal and kneeled net to said friend. "Why is it that whenever you two are paired together, something happens?" He shook his head as he unwrapped Angeal's 'bandage' to look at the bullet wound. "This doesn't look so good" He made a 'tsk' sound as he examined it, I could see Angeal wince slightly as the brunette turned his arm over. "The bullet is definitely in there." He finished and then we heard the sound of a phone being closed.

"Mission accomplished, the choppers will be here in 10 minutes. Oh and they're bringing a medic." Sephiroth said as he walked over to us, sparing a glance at Angeal's arm as well. Genesis re-wrapped Angeal's wounded arm and then looked over to me.

"Now missy, let's have a look at that shoulder of yours" Genesis said as he removed my hand from my shoulder.

"Holy shit" Sephiroth said as he kneeled down to look, Angeal leaned over to see. "You can see right through it! That was one hell of a bullet!" He said astonished.

"And you're POSITIVE you don't feel any pain?" Genesis asked and I shook my head. He looked into my eyes, as if trying to find any hint that I was lying, but to no avail; I was telling the truth.

"Ok, can we stop looking at my shoulder now? It feels weird with three men looking at me right now" I said as I placed my hand along with the piece of cloth Angeal gave me back on my shoulder, and the room remained silent for several minutes. Sephiroth's cell phone ringing broke the uncomfortable silence and I sighed in relief, receiving a few glances from all three of them.

Snapping the phone shut, Sephiroth spoke. "Chopper's here. Let's get out of here so we can go home"

I stood up, follwed by Angeal and Genesis; Sephiroth led the way and we were out of the building; as we reached the outside, the cool air was refreshing as it hit my skin. I was defiantly relieved to be out of the building.

"Job well done" I heard Tseng yelling over the sound of the helicopter. "Don't forget to report to Lazard and give him your mission report once we return" Sephiroth nodded; he and Genesis boarded a separate helicopter and Angeal got on with two medics trying to treat his wound. As I followed suit, Tseng stopped me by grabbing my good shoulder. "Hojo wants you to report to his lab as soon as we arrive." He said to me and I nodded; we both boarded.

'I am in deep shit' I thought to myself and groaned.

'Ok...' I thought. The Shinra Corps building was coming into view. I looked over at Angeal who was staring at the building in the distance. His wound was properly cared for and was wrapped in clean bandages, as was mine. How I was going to explain this to Hojo was beyond me, but I prayed; prayed that he wasn't standing at the helicopter pad waiting for me so I could find an explanation as to why there was a bullet hole in my shoulder, because as far as he knew, I only had breathing problems.

"Are you alright?" Angeal's voice brought me back to reality; his hand was on my shoulder and the concern in his cerulean eyes was almost hypnotizing, for a second I actually thought my problems weren't important anymore.

Just one second.

"I-uh yea, I'm fine" I replied giving him a small smile as if to reassure him; he returned it. I wonder how he does it; make me feel the way I do...As if...Nothing else matters. I loved him. Yes; I did in fact love him, there was no more denying it anymore. I admitted, before the mission assignment, that I had feelings for him to myself. All that was keeping me from telling him this, was the uncertainty of his feelings towards me. Did he; would he feel the same if I told him? I stared into his eyes of endless blue; what I didn't realize, which was odd, was that he was doing the same. Why was I thinking about this now?

"Meko"

"Hn?" Was all I managed to mutter out.

"You're blushing" I blinked; was I really? Oh...God...

I quickly turned away and heard him chuckle behind me, and muttered something that was inaudible to me. As to the reason why it was inaudible to me, well, my attention was towards the waiting male standing with his lab coat on and hands behind his back. 'Shit...'

* * *

I felt Hojo's hand make contact with my cheek as I sat on the lab table, shoulder exposed; He had slapped me.

"You go against my orders and over work your body. Not only that, you go and get yourself shot. This wound will not be easy to heal. I have to find a way to replace tissue, and probably more." He examined it once again and then looked back at me. "I will have to perform surgery to fix your body, though keep in mind; I might have to resort to mechanics to replace the irreplaceable." He said as he turned to walk away. "Come back tomorrow morning. Do NOT be late." I recollected the bandages and wrapped them back around myself, putting my shoulder plate back over it.

"Sir?" I asked as he stopped at the door.

"What is it?" He asked in an annoyed tone. I hesitated slightly.

"Will it hurt?"

He stood in silence for a second the turned to look at me with a frown. "Yes"

I shuddered in fear. Whenever he said that it would be painful, then it would be hell on Earth; I know from past experiences. Hojo left the room and the door slid shut. I stood up from the table, straightened myself out first, and then began to walk out the door. I was in for a hell of a lot of pain tomorrow.

* * *

I walked slower than my usual speed; my hand was on my wounded shoulder. I was deep in thought.

Had I not helped Angeal...Had I only looked out for myself...? Maybe I wouldn't have been in this predicament. I slapped my forehead; 'Stop thinking like an idiot. Angeal is the most important thing in your life right now. Who cares what Hojo does! Perform a hundred surgeries! Just as long as I can be with Angeal, it would be worth it!' I stopped in my tracks. That was an oddly enthusiastic thought just now. I groaned. I must be going crazy.

"So what did you want to talk about Angeal?" I heard an all too familiar voice say, just around the corner. I paused, and walked ever so quietly to the corner and stood still, listening.

"Several things. But one in particular." I heard the sweet velvety baritone voice of Angeal.

"And would that 'thing' be a person? Particularly a female with silver hair and beautiful looks?" I could practically hear the smirk in Genesis's question.

"Yes"

I could feel the heat rise to my face. Angeal wanted to talk about me?

"It seems she has caught your attention in full. What about her?"

"Genesis, Is she in love with me?" He asked. Genesis didn't speak for what seemed like forever.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Because she speaks more to you than me."

"That doesn't necessarily mean that I know of her social life" I heard Angeal sigh, and they were quiet for a moment.

"She...I...Don't deny that I have...feelings for her." I clasped my hands over my mouth, hiding a gasp. I heard Genesis laugh, a bit too loudly.

"Oh, Angeal, I had no IDEA your face could change colors" He was blushing? Then...He really does...feel the same...

"It's not funny Genesis, this is serious!"

"Oh I know, I just think it's all cute. I mean, if she only knew how you felt, what would she do?" Another pause.

"Maybe I should tell her..."

"Whatever floats your boat Angeal, just remember, don't wait too long or you might just lose her." Silence.

I heard a 'hn' then footsteps walking away. I sighed.

"Eavesdropping is very bad dear Meko" My eyes widened in shock. He knew I was here? I walked around the corner, a blush clearly visible on my face.

"U-um, I'm sorry, it's just that I- um I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, just don't do it again." He laughed. "Look at me, I sound like a father!" I looked at him, confused. A father? He only laughed more. "Right, anyway, Why don't you run after him then? I'm sure you found out what you wanted to know" That's right! Angeal feels the same about me! Now I can tell him my feelings. Genesis chuckled; I looked up at him in confusion.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You're smile. It's the biggest I've ever seen." I furrowed my brows in confusion and brought my hand to my lips, tracing it. He was right. I WAS smiling; a pretty big one too. I blushed. I felt his hand pat my head slightly. "Are you going now? I wouldn't want to keep him waiting"

I began to fiddle with my fingers. "Yea...just..." I paused. I can tell him, but then what? Hojo would DEFINATELY disapprove of me getting in a relationship. I could keep it a secret, however the consequences could be...severe. He's worth it though...right?

"Just sleep on it, I'm sure-"

"Can I tell you something?" I looked up at him; He looked at me, confused at my sincerity. I looked back down. "There's something...Actually, someONE who...wouldn't exactly approve of me...getting into a relationship." I glanced back up at him; his expression changed to slight bewilderment in the most sincere way; if that was even possible.

"Well then, if you knew this, then why go through the trouble? Or do you believe it to be worth it in the end?" I could only answer that question mentally.

Angeal filled a hole in which I, at one point, never believed existed.

Yeah, he's definatley worth it.


	15. Love over Pain

**XLil MEkoX:** yes my lovely readers! I have updated a new chapter! Please dont kill meh! *hides behind Angeal*

**Angeal:** Yea, she's been kinda busy with school and what not...

**Sephiroth:** ...

**XLil MEkoX:**...

**Genesis:** Oh my, I believe hell has just frozen over. Nothing you want to say Sephy?

**Sepiroth: ***eye twitches at nickname*...

**XLil MEkoX:** Well anyway...NEW DIR EN GREY ALBUM OUT! X3 awesomeness...It's called LOTUS, you should check it out! But anyway, I'm getting off the point...I'm sorry it's taken so long to update T.T But I promise you, I am currently working on the next chapter so expect an update pretty soon! Zacky? Would yoiu please do the honors?

**Zack:** :3 Yus! XLil MEkoX does not own anything from Final Fantasy 7 or Square Enix, only her OCs :D

**XLil MEkoX:** On with the show! PLEASE review!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Love over Pain**

I didn't follow Angeal.

I was too damn nervous.

I paced back and forth in my room for what felt like minutes, though my glances at the nearby clock told me otherwise.

4:25 AM

Hours ago, I was on a mission with Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth. Hours ago I was sitting on a table getting scolded for my ignorance. I sighed, smiling slight at the memory of eavesdropping. He likes me...loves me...

I reached back and pulled the hair tie from my neatly done high pony-tail; regretting it as soon as I felt the pain from my scalp bite back at me for leaving my hair up for so long. My hair fell to my waist as I massaged my scalp, rubbing the aching parts of my head. I took a step back and flopped on my bed. What an eventful day. I shifted on my bed and laid on my back and stared at the ceiling.

The dark haired male was constantly in my mind. Angeal...Hewley...

I closed my eyes, drifted off to sleep with Angeal in my mind.

* * *

_There was a little girl in my dream. Not the male I originally began with._

_She was small, slightly tanned skin and black hair. I couldn't see her face... she had no face. I was holding her hand and we were running... running from something...maybe someone... I wasn't sure. The sweat on my forehead and palms as well as the cold feeling on the back of my neck told me that whatever it was that was chasing us scared even me._

_I thought my legs would give out, go numb maybe, from all the running. I was breathing hard, the girl stopped in her tracks and I lost her grip. I looked back at her still form. She stood only a few feet away from me, looking; or at least I thought she was. I began to walk towards her, but my legs gave out and I fell to my knees in front of her. I looked up to her face and my eyes widened in shock._

_Her face...looked liked mine._

_Eyes like mine; violet. Her black, wavy hair reached her shoulders and she gazed at me, sadness in her eyes. She was afraid, I knew it, and for some reason, I felt like I needed to protect this girl. It felt like, she was everything to me._

_I called out a name... a name that was unfamiliar to me..._

_Skye_

* * *

With a sharp intake of breathe, I woke up, startled. The numb feeling in my legs lingered as I tried to stand up. My eyes skimmed the familiar environment of my room and I let out a sigh of relief. I ran my hand through my hair, not surprised to find my hair slightly damp from the sweat on my head. I carefully turned my body to the side to hang my legs on the side of the bed. Letting my breathing calm, I stood up slowly, knees popping as they straightened.

"Skye..." I murmured. Do I know anyone with that name? I sighed and walked into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, my skin seeming more pale than normal, rings around my eyes from lack of sleep. I looked back at the clock through the open bathroom door.

7:17 AM

Yea, definitely not enough sleep.

I rubbed my face with my hands, trying to wake myself up at least a little. I walked out of the restroom and grabbed a towel and pulled out my white lab clothes. I had surgery today, can't mess up the SOLDIER uniform. I looked down at myself. It's probably already ruined and smelly after all that sweat...and blood.

I walked back into the restroom and began stripping my clothes off. As I stepped into the shower, the cold tile against my feet made me shudder, I quickly turned on the shower and let the hot water heat my cold skin. I breathed in a sigh of relief as I massaged my scalp under the hot water, later adding shampoo and then soap for the rest of my body. I stood under the spray of water for several moments, and then turned it off and wringed out my hair. I stepped out only to hear a knock at the door. I looked up and called out.

"Who is it?"

"It's me! Genesis! You up yet?"

"Give me a second!" I yelled as I dried myself and put my white shirt and pants on. I scrubbed my hair with towel, then placed the towel around my shoulders. I walked up to the door and opened it.

"Good morning sunshine!" Genesis piped happily.

"Morning, what are you doing up so early?"

"Early? Dearest, it's already 8 'o' clock! Early would be at 6 AM" I looked over my shoulder at the clock as it read 8:00 AM exactly.

"So, to what do I owe this visit?" I said looking back up to him; he smiled. Something was different...I looked over his clothing and noticed the big difference. He was wearing a dark red t-shirt, and what seemed to be dark blue jeans and his soldier uniform boots.

"I was wondering if you could join me and Angeal for breakfast this morning!" I blushed "I'm sure that after what we discussed last night, you went straight to him and confessed!"

"Actually-"

"Man, I wish I could have seen the look on his face when you did! I can almost imagine his face as red as a tomato!" He chuckled.

"I didn't" His smile faltered slightly.

"Come again?" His face now drained of that happiness he had moments ago.

"I didn't confess...I didn't even follow him." I said with a sad smile. He sighed.

"Well, I guess...I know it's good to take your time, but I'm scared he might actually go for one of our many fan girls us top SOLDIERs have." My eyes snapped up to his, sadness evident in my eyes at the thought and a bit of anger pulsed through my veins.

"Jealous type huh?" He smiled "Well, no need to worry, I was only teasing you Meko-nee" He finished. I looked at him in confusion now. He chuckled, his humor now obviously back. "It means sister"

"I know that, but why?"

He smiled "Because I say so" I raised my eyebrow and he laughed again. "So, are you going to join us?" I smiled

"Sure, Just let me put some shoes on at least" I said as he nodded in confirmation and I turned to find my sandals. As I slipped them on, I dried my hair some more and bushed through it with my brush. Getting every knot out, I pulled my hair into a bun, stray hairs were hanging behind my ears but I paid them no mind.

My phone buzzed and I reached into my pocket to see who was texting me.

_From: Prof. Hojo_

_Appointment time is_

_Now 12:35 PM_

_Messaged Received - 8:07 AM_

I stared at the phone for a few seconds. I almost forgot about the surgery I was supposed to have today. I sighed and tucked the phone away into my pocket. I walked out the door to see Genesis talking on the phone.

"Yes, of course sir...right away." He hung up the phone. "It's looks as though I won't be joining you today" I furrowed my brow.

"Again? You and Sephiroth left me alone with Angeal last time do have any idea how shy and awkward I was?" I exclaimed. He only smiled softly.

"Yes I am fully aware of what happened last time"

"And yet you still are going to leave?"

"Afraid so" He patted the top of my head as I sighed.

"I'm going to die of embarrassment one of these days..." Genesis chuckled at my comment, I only smiled at him. "I guess this gives me more of an opportunity then huh?" He smiled again as we left the entrance to my room.

Genesis left after we met up with Angeal at the front entrance of the building. He too, was in casual wear, only his was different. He wore a black collared button-up shirt over a gray t-shirt, blue jeans, and regular black shoes. 'Me and my white clothing...' I thought to myself as I walked up next to Angeal; his expression was that of confusion as he watched Genesis walk away.

"He had a mission to go to" I said, answering the question written on his face. He looked down to me, his height; a head taller than me. "So...where is it that you would like to go?" I asked as I turned towards the entrance with my head still facing him slightly.

He smiled as he walked next to me and we walked out of the building.

"You haven't said where we are going" I said as we passed the courtyard fountain.

"Well, you told me last time we went out, that you've hardly ever been outside" He smiled as we walked, looking at me. "I know you'll like this place." He finished and then looked up. "We better hurry though, it looks like it going to rain." He said as he walked a little faster.

"So it seems" I smiled as sped up too.

It wasn't long before we reached the intended destination. It didn't seem THAT fancy as I thought it would be. The way he said it made me think it was a big place. Several tables and benches were placed on the outside, giant umbrellas that were closed, due to the fact that the weather was not sunny and warm. The sign read _Amber. _The glass door was open, signifying that the place was open.

"I know what you're thinking" He began as he looked down at my confused expression.

"Impossible, mind readers do not exist" I teased, smiling. He smiled back.

"Yes, but face readers do" He retorted as we walked into the restaurant.

The interior was quite 'homey' for lack of a better word. There were several couches placed along walls with portraits above them, as well as photos of people that owned or worked in the restaurant. Surprisingly enough, there was an upstairs, tables and chairs occupied that space as well as some customers. Booths were lined up with chairs both unoccupied and occupied.

"Two adults please, non-smoking section" I heard Angeal say, my wondering eyes turned back to his back; he was facing the cashier.

"Right this way sir" The young man said as he grabbed two plastic folders and let us to a table near one of the many windows. Angeal pulled out the chair in front of me and motioned me to sit, I smiled and sat down. He rounded the table and sat across from me.

"What would you have to drink?" The young waiter said as he placed the two folders in front of us and pulled out a small notepad.

"Lemonade" Angeal said.

"Sweet tea for me" I said as the waiter nodded and scribbled down the drinks and walked away. I looked at the folder and opened it up, looking at the descriptions of each plate.

"Angeal?"

"Hm?"

"I don't know how to choose one" I said bluntly, dropping the folder on the table. He chuckled and placed his folder down as well.

"I figured as much" He smiled as he placed his chin on his fist, looking at me. "Meko"

"Y-yes?" I knew what he was about to say, I could feel the heat in my cheeks increasing.

"You're blushing" I looked down at my hands folded in my lap.

"I'm sorry" I said, finding it very hard to look at his face.

"Don't be sorry" He said, his voice...softening as he said those words. I looked back up to him slowly, hands trembling and a lump forming in my throat. His cerulean eyes were so captivating, there was so much to him, things I wanted to say, to hear... Something in his eyes was telling me to say the words, words I was too nervous to say; but...he had to know.

"Angeal..I-"

"Here's your drinks!" the waiter piped as he set them down on the table. I could have sworn my head exploded from all the pressure. My heart was beating 100 miles per hour. "Have you decided on what you wanted to order?" He asked, cheerfully unaware of the tension between Angeal and I.

"Um, I guess I'll have the..." He glanced over the folder real quick. "Pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon" He said as the young man scribbled it down.

"And you Miss?"

"I'll have the same." I said as he scribbled once again and walked away. I sighed quietly.

"Meko?"

"Yea?"

"What were you about to say?" Crap.

"Oh, um...nothing really, I can tell you later..." Think of something...think of something!

"Are you sure?" He asked, I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Well...I almost forgot..." Think, think, think! "I -um, can't stay out all morning..." I cringed. That was going to definitely ruin the morning.

He didn't say anything for a while, and then finally "Why is that?"

"I have...An appointment...I'm going to have surgery today..."

"Surgery?" I nodded. I reached my hand out on the table to grab my drink. Taking a sip, I placed it back down.

"I need to...My arm needs to be fixed..."

'Fixed? But I thought you said everything was fine?" He asked concern in his voice. He placed his hand over mine. "If...you need anything...someone to talk to...I'm here...as well as Genesis." I stared at his hand. Heat rushing to my face once more.

"Thank you...Angeal..." I smiled at him, squeezing his hand back softly, assuring him; he smiled.

The moment of bliss, his hand on mine, was ruined; the waiter returned with our food.

"Gotta compliment the speedy service" Angeal said as he smirked. I smiled at his comment.

"Here's your food, please enjoy! If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask!" The waiter chimed as placed the food in front of us, smiled, then left.

I looked at the plate of food, unlike last time, I actually knew what was on my plate; eggs and bacon, however, the flat light brown 'pancake' was something I've never even seen before. "Angeal?" I asked looking back up to him already eating.

"Yes?" He said after swallowing a piece of scrambled egg.

"How do you...um...eat this?" I pointed to the flat saucer on my plate. Just like last ime, he chuckled. My morning went just as expected. Angeal and I conversed as he taught me how to eat pancakes; I was enjoying myself.

Once our plates were empty, we talked even more. However, the sound of thunder in the distance brought my attention to the sky through the window. Raindrops pit patted on the window. I pulled out my phone and checked the time.

11:25 AM. Well, time sure does fly by. I sighed.

"We have to go right?" Angeal's voice said. I turned and gave him an apologetic look. "No no! don't be sorry! I enjoyed our time together! I understand that you couldn't stay long" He said, giving me his irresistible grin.

Was it always so irresistible?

"Yea..." We both stood up and left money for the food.

"Ready to run?" He said as we stood at the doorway to the outside. The rain was light, but there was no doubt that it would get harder. I nodded and we sped off into the rain.

* * *

Splish, splash; Puddles became larger and more deeper, our clothes were soaking wet. Angeal let me wear his black shirt to cover up my white one. How both fortunate and unfortunate for me. We stopped running to take a break under a roof at a random house. Several 'smart' people carried umbrellas as they passed by, hurrying home or to wherever it is they were going. I could feel my fingertips get cold and I began shivering.

"Cold huh?" Angeal said as he took hold of my hands. "We're almost there" He said reassuringly as he brought my hands up to is mouth and blew hot air on it. His body seemed to be pouring off with heat; I wanted to feel warm too. Blushing, I stepped closer to him, burying my face in his chest; I could hear his heart quicken. "Meko-W-what are-?"

"I'm sorry...I don't...I'm cold and...you seem to be giving off a lot of heat" I cringed at my words, embarrassed. Instead of the 'push away' I was expecting, I received the luxury of his arms, strong arms, wrapping around me; and oh was it warm. His cheek was resting on the top of my head as I nuzzled his chest to keep warm. But what was I doing? I hadn't confessed my feelings for him and yet here I was, in his arms. Wasn't now the best time?

"Meko?" He said as I looked up at him. Our faces were centimeters apart; my face was heating up, I could feel his warm breath on my face. "There's something I need to tell you" He began; his hand lifted up to my face, stroking my cheek. What was He doing? "Actually do and say..." He continued. He wasn't wearing his gloves and I felt the soft manliness of his hand on my cheek, bushing a stray line of hair behind my ear.

"I love you" I blurted out. The look on his face was that of surprise; He laughed slightly and smiled.

"You beat me to it." He said as his hand slid to the nape of my neck and pulled me closer. The electricity was intense. "And I love you"

Our lips met, in the most sensual way. I could feel myself lose grip on reality at the feeling. Once, twice, each and every kiss was electrifying. I had no Idea what I was doing. I've never kissed anyone before; so I let him lead the way. My eyes were closed, lost in pure bliss at his touch.

To my un-satisfaction, he pulled away softly.

"I think we should head back before we get carried away..." He said, I saw a bit of pink on his face and I smiled.

"Yea..." He placed one more kiss on my lips and took my hand. We ran the rest of the way through the rain.

His lips were so soft; I was having trouble getting it out of my mind.

Angeal walked me to my room, following me in as I walked through the door.

"Do you have a towel I can use?" He said; his clothes, as well as mine, were soaking wet and were dripping everywhere.

"Yes sure!" I said as I went to the restroom to grab a towel. I handed it to him. "What should I do with your shirt?" I said, peeling it off my white shirt slowly.

"Hold on to it...I'll get it back later"

"Ok" I smiled once more and went to the bathroom to change, grabbing another pair of white lab clothing.

"Why do you have a lot of white clothes?" He asked, I stopped at the door to the bathroom.

"Because I have to wear it for surgery, and also...I don't really have anything else besides this and the SOLDIER uniform." I said as I continued into the restroom.

"How often do you have surgeries?" I heard him say. I peeled of my old white clothes and hung them on the shower curtain.

"As many as I need. It depends on the injuries or upgrades available."

"Upgrades?"

I was quiet. He wasn't supposed to know about anything about that information. I couldn't help it though; I wanted him to know. "Yes...upgrades...Angeal...I'm-"

"Not supposed to be saying this?"

"Yes..."

"It's alright Meko, I told you before, I'm here for you if you need to talk." That last phrase made my body warm up. Once I was changed, and dried, I walked out.

"Angeal...Thank you..." We were quiet. No longer needing words I suppose. He smiled that sweet smile at me and held out his arms.

"Come here" He said, and I walked up to him slowly, cheeks warm and getting hotter. His clothes were still wet, the damp shirt made me shiver at its cold touch.

"Angeal, I think you should go..." I looked over at the clock; 12:13 PM it read. "I'm out of time and have to go, besides, you'll catch a cold if you don't get into something dry" I said grabbing the towel and scrubbed his hair some more. He chuckled slightly, I stopped, with the towel still on his head; he took hold of my elbows and pulled me close. "Angeal..." I breathed as wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, I...just don't want you to go yet" He whispered to my ear in the voice that sent shivers down my spine. "What if you're missing for weeks like last time?" I shook my head at this.

"I can't help it...if the surgery is complex or extensive, then I WILL be gone for a while...I'm sor-" He kissed me again. Although this time it was fiercer instead of soft; nevertheless, it made me weak in the knees. I hadn't given it much thought, but what if Angeal was right? I wouldn't see him for weeks, MONTHS maybe; Hojo WAS mad, but would he keep me in punishment? He may not think it as punishment, but he doesn't know about Angeal yet.

I was almost CERTAIN that he would be infuriated if he did.

Angeal had stopped kissing me, and was staring into my eyes. "Meko?" He broke my train of thought; however, it didn't make me forget what I had decided.

"Angeal...can I ask for something?"

"Anything" He stroked my cheek. I looked down slightly and bit my lip. How was he going to take this?

"We...I need..." I hesitated, looking up slowly. "This...must be kept a secret"

"What do you mean?" He asked. The concerned tone made me think he was hurt.

"Us. You and me; Hojo must never know...Angeal...you have no idea how furious he would be, or what he would do if he found out..." Please understand; I repeated to myself; please, please, PLEASE. He was silent.

"Alright" My eyes widened at his answer. He smiled and stroked my cheek. "I'll do it..." He kissed my lips once more, I felt the passion he felt as he did so. I never felt so relieved in my entire life. Good; he wasn't going anywhere. I kissed him back with everything I had, wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, his wet clothes damping mine.

He pulled his lips away, enough to where our lips were still touching. "You keep doing that and I might not EVER let you go" I blushed several different shades of red at his words. He gave me one last peck on the lips as he un-wrapped his arms from around me. "I should go; I'm starting to get a runny nose thanks to you" He smirked at my confused face. He stroked my face one last time before heading towards the door.

"Angeal?" I called out as he stopped.

"Yea?" He turned slightly to look at me.

"I love you"

He smiled at me, "I love you too" and he was gone.

* * *

The metal tables made me shiver at its cold touch.

I waited as Hojo prepared the tools, medical equipment, and whatever else he needed to use for my shoulder. I wondered...if the wound itself doesn't hurt, then would the surgery. Or would I not feel a thing? I stared at the ceiling, careful not to look directly into light. I was already missing his touch. My fingers traced my lips; I could still feel the warmth of his lips on mine. Oh how I longed for it again.

My thought, the sweet memory was interrupted by Hojo.

"You will be strapped down to the table again." He said as he laid down the multiple incision knives and other tools. The straps came out of nowhere when the wrapped around me. My 'damaged arm was outstretched to the side for easy access. He didn't speak anymore and I didn't have the need to. He went straight to work as he picked up the first scalpel. Another doctor cam in with several pieces of metal and wires. I already knew what those were for.

The first cut was made, and surprisingly, it hurt more than the bullet wound, which didn't hurt at all. The second cut, and the ones that followed, hurt like hell. I cringed, bit my lip, clenched my fists, anything to relieve pain.

I screamed as he hit the bone.

"Surgery progress, 30%" He said as he placed the knife down. "Insertion of artificial bone commencing" He picked up a piece of what looked like a metal tube.

Bracing myself, I gritted my teeth, although nothing could hide this pain. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I let out a cry of agony. It hurt so bad, I wanted to die. When would I see Angeal again? I gasped as Hojo finished inserting the bone.

What was Angeal doing now? It's been almost 2 hours and I miss him so much...

I closed my eyes, thinking of him made me relax, if only a little. I smiled to myself. He's going to be there when this was done.

I had no idea when I slipped into my sub-consciousness and blacked out. I was too busy thinking of him.

* * *

**Yeah...I feel so crappy at this chapter**

**I just want to get to the sexyness and what not!**

**.**

**but I guess I should torture myself anyway :S**

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE MEH HAPPEH!  
**

**Me Happy = More Chappys! lol jk but still!**


	16. Returning

**XLil MEkoX:** Hello all! I know I said I would update soon but didn't and I am EXTREMELY sorry!

**Sephiroth:** OK! JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER!

**XLil MEkoX:** YOU DO IT!

**Sephiroth:** NO!

**XLil MEkoX:** YES!

**Sephiroth:** NO!

**XLil MEkoX:** NO!

**Sephiroth:** YES!

**XLil MEkoX:** Ok, go ahead :D

**Sephiroth:** ...DAMMIT! *Sigh*  
**XLil MEkoX does not own Square Enix, Final Fantasy 7, their characters or anything pertaining to its story line. Only her OCs.**

**XLil MEkoX:** :D ENJOY!

**Angeal:** *sexy smirk* and don't forget to review! they're her inspiration ;)

* * *

**Chapter 15**

A periodic beeping resonated in my head… repeatedly. A migraine penetrated my mind and pained me enough for my so-called slumber to end.

I awoke inside the healing capsule. I slowly opened my eyes to the clear green light that surrounded me.

How long had I been in here?

I looked over to my shoulder, eyes widening at what I saw; the wound was completely healed! A pale scar ran along the shoulder to my collarbone. If it already had a scar then...I've been in here for a very long time…

I stretched out my hand, touching the glass in front of me. I had to get out. There was a loud beeping noise that caught my attention. I looked over to a flashing light that was coming from the top of my capsule; several lab coats were seen rushing in.

"Call Professor Hojo!" One of them yelled. I stopped moving, as he walked through the door, face stern. He grabbed the clipboard that was on the bottom of the capsule.

"Patient M-8." I cringed; it's been a while since he called me that. "I'm going to release you from this capsule." I nodded. The fluids drained out like he said, and all the wires popped off. My feet slowly touched the ground as the fluid drained away. Once the capsule was completely empty, the lid slowly opened; I stepped out, a female scientist draping a towel over my shoulder.

"How do you feel?" Hojo asked as he began writing on his clipboard. I was silent; he looked up at me. "Patient M-8, speak" He said, a little bit of frustration in his voice.

"Nothing out of the ordinary sir" I replied. He nodded slightly and wrote more on his clipboard. He made me do several test runs of jumping, shining a light in my eyes, wiggle my fingers and toes, stretching and etc, the old things he used to make me do.

"Your body may still be a little sensitive, so I recommend you don't go outside for at least two days." I nodded "You are dismissed" He said in a stern tone. As he left, the others followed, glancing at me as the left. Once they were gone, I went to the capsule and gathered my clothes that were in the electronic drawer below it.

Finally, I could go back to him.

* * *

My room hadn't changed; it was just the way I had left it. The bed was made, sunlight shone through the window blinds. The towels were still hanging up on the chairs. I looked at the time; 3:46 PM. I went to the restroom to take a shower; Angeal could wait only a few minutes more…. I hope. Rushing through the whole process, I almost slipped on the tile. Quickly thrusting my clothes on, I scrubbed my head with the towel nearest me, and then grabbed the brush.

Brushing out the knots, I pulled it into a high ponytail and slipped into my SOLDIER uniform. I sat at the edge of the bed, holding my cell phone. I didn't even have his number to call or text. I tapped my phone to my chin. I wonder if he would be angry with me…for being gone so long…and found someone else…

I nearly crushed my phone. He wouldn't do that... I'm sure.

I flipped open the phone, dialing Genesis's number. I should have gotten Angeal's before I left... I sighed, I know Genesis has it. Several rings went by, and he finally answered.

_Hello?_

"Genesis? It's me, Meko... I was wondering if you had Angeal's number."

_What? Why? You finally decided to confess?_

He kept his promise..."U-um yes..."

_UGH! ITS ABOUT TIME! I swear he's been real moody lately, he probably misses you; here, I'll give you his number._

I smiled; writing down the numbers made my heart accelerate, I mean, who knows how he's going to react? My thoughts suddenly went back to the last kiss we shared, my face heating up at the intensity. After saying bye to Genesis, I quickly called the number he gave me. Each ring was slow to me, as if an eternity passed by with each ring. I wanted to see him again, wanted to hear him, feel him, and kiss him... I missed him... so much.

Angeal didn't answer his phone. Perhaps he was busy? I wasn't sure, but I was willing to wait. He would call me back, maybe later.

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest as the phone rang. I quickly looked at the familiar number and smiled.

"Hello?"

_Meko? Is that you?_ He asked. I could almost hear the smile.

"Y-yea...it's me. What are you doing?"

_I was just heading back to my room, should I go to yours? Or do you want to go somewhere-?_

"How about your room? I can't really go outdoors right now, Professor's orders."

_All right. Do you know what room I live in?_

"Um, no"

_Room 638_

"On the 6th floor?"

_Yea..._

"Ok, I'll be there!" I smiled to myself. "I love you"

_I love you too. Now hurry up, I'm almost there_. He finished and we both hung up. I didn't waste any time; I quickly slid into my boots and practically ran out the door.

10 minutes was all it took to stand in front of his door, 10 minutes of power walking and waiting in the elevator. I stood hesitantly at the door, wondering if I should knock. Several other SOLDIERs walked buy, glancing at me as they walked; for some reason, I didn't really care. Did I ever? I knock lightly on the door, hoping he would hear it. He opened the door; obviously he did. There he was, standing in front of me; those beautiful cerulean eyes staring down at me, and his smile, warming me from the inside.

"Angeal..." I breathed as he pulled me inside and closed the door.

He held me close, almost as if he would lose me if he didn't hold me tighter. His face was buried in my neck as my hands wrapped around his neck and his on my waist.

"I've missed you..." He began. "You've been gone for over a month..." I cringed; I knew it had been long.

"I'm sorry Angeal... So sorry..." I said as I held him tighter. He began to chuckle lightly.

"I couldn't focus on any of the missions I was assigned, you caused me to get in trouble a lot..." He teased as he pulled back to look at me.

"My mind was always on you as well, you have no idea how much pain I went through..." I smiled. "But thinking of you made me feel better..." He hugged me again. Pulling back, he smiled.

"I'm just glad you're back..." He began leaning in; I hesitated no more.

Just as our noses touched, there was a knock at the door. We both froze, he stared at the door.

"SOLDIER 1st class Angeal, I have a message from Director Lazard." A young man shouted. Angeal sighed as his arms unwrapped from around me and began walking towards the door. He froze, and then turned back to me.

"Hide!" He whispered as I nodded and looked around; I darted towards the bathroom and closed the door quietly, leaving the light off. After a few footsteps, I heard the door open.

"What is it?"

"SOLDIER 1st class Angeal Hewley, Director Lazard wishes to speak to you tomorrow morning at 8 AM"

"Lazard? What's the reason? A mission?"

"Yes sir." There was silence for a few minutes.

"Alright, message received." He stated as I heard the door close. When he turned around, I was already behind him.

"A mission?" I asked, confused. "So soon? I just came back…" He was startled at first, but then answered.

"Yea, I completed several missions while you were away and was recommended." He finished as he pulled me close once again. My palms were on his chest; I blushed slightly at his forwardness. "But I don't want to talk about that... I want to spend the day with you... You have been gone for so long and I was on the verge of insanity," He said, placing his lips on mine.

I definitely missed this. His lips on mine, warming my icy temperature. How could something as simple as this be so invigorating? Only months ago, I didn't even know what love was...Is this what it is? Could it happen this fast? Thinking of this, made me realize just how tricky love can be. I felt so whole, so complete with him. Why am I not supposed to have this? Why is Hojo so against me having something this good?

As my thoughts kept me elsewhere, I didn't realize that Angeal's lips had moved to my neck. I shuddered at his tongue, circling small areas of my skin.

"A-An-Angeal?" I gasped.

"Hm?"

"Wha-what are you doing?" What WAS he doing? My legs felt so weak, as if I could fall if he wasn't holding on to me. He stopped, and then looked up at me, his eyes apologetic.

"I'm sorry" He said as his grip loosened. There was ANOTHER knock at the door. It just so happens that Angeal's back was against the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me Sephiroth, open up" Our eyes widened in shock. Without a moment to lose, he opened the closet that was nearest to us. I nodded and jumped inside as quietly as I could. Settling between some clothes, most of it draping around my shoulders. Several seconds later, I heard the door open and footsteps came in.

"So what's going on?" I heard Angeal ask casually.

"Nothing really, just wondering if you could spar today" He replied, footsteps coming closer to the closet I was in. Did he know I was in here? I held my breath, scared my increasing heart rate would give me away. "Maybe you could bring a friend too..." He added. I could see the shadows of his feet at the bottom on the door.

"Ah-um yea, I'll go. Now, right?" Angeal asked as he tried to divert Sephiroth's attention. However, it was to no avail, the closet doors opened. I was face to face with an amused Sephiroth. I could see Angeal pinch the bridge of his nose at the corner of my eyes. "Ok, I can explain-" Angeal began to explain as he came between us, his back to me.

"No need. I knew this would eventually happen, I saw it in your eyes every time you looked at her. I blushed slightly.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked, slowly climbing out.

"Easy. How else could I be the best SOLDIER in this whole damn company? I'm always aware of my surroundings" He replied with a grin; pretty cocky if you ask me. Angeal took my hand in his.

"Sephiroth, I need to tell you something, and this is between friends...alright?" Angeal asked a very confused Sephiroth.

"Don't tell me..." He eyed us up and down suspiciously. "You got her pregnant?" I never knew Angeal's face could go that red; what the hell is 'pregnant'?

"What! NO! Come on man! NO!" He tried to cover his blush, "That's not it at all! I was going to ask if you could keep our relationship a secret!" I could feel a little sweat on his palm. I'm taking a mental note to ask Genesis what 'pregnant' meant.

"Yea yea," He said between laughs, "Your secret is safe with me." He said as he gave Angeal a big slap on the back. "So, does Genesis know? I HAVE to tell him about this whole scenario" He said with a big grin.

"I'll tell him. I'm sure we can trust him." I said as I exchanged looks with a very flustered Angeal; he nodded.

"Alright, well, I'll just let you two kiddies have some privacy, Come spar whenever you're 'done'" He finished, adding emphasis on the said word. I blushed this time as Sephiroth waved and walked out the door. "Later"

Angeal was scratching the back of his head and sighed. "That Sephiroth..." He mumbled out. I looked at him, and then our entwined hands. "I'm sorry about how he is by the way" He added as he turned to me. I shook my head.

"I kind of already knew what kind of person he was," I said with a half-smile; Angeal smiled, and kissed me on my lips once again. I wrapped my arms around his chest, taking in his masculine scent. After several moments of standing in each other's arms, he spoke.

"I have to go." He said.

"Where?"

"Train the rookies" He said as he pulled away slightly to look at me.

"Ok" I said simply as we stared at each other. His hold on me was released and he went to the door.

"I'll be back later. You're more than welcome to stay in here until I come back. He smiled looking back at me. I nodded as I sat down on the nearest seat. He walked over to me and placed a small kiss on my forehead. "I should be back around eight or nine," He said kissing my forehead once more.

"I'll be waiting" I kissed the hand that caressed my cheek. He looked at me a little longer, then smiled.

He turned and walked out of the door.

As the door shut I took in my surroundings. This was Angeal's room? I had some sort of-giddy feeling in the pit of my stomach; weird. Shaking it off, I looked around. His room was MUCH bigger than mine. I stood up and walked around; from the door, was a mall hallway, then the closet I hid in. There was a bloody kitchen in here! It was only a few feet away from the hallway, the area I was standing in appeared to be the living room, complete with one couch, a lounge chair, several bookshelves, a coffee table, some fine pottery and sculptors with intricate designs to them, as well as several paintings on the wall.

I walked into another hallway that was before me; this hallway had a bathroom, slightly bigger than mine. At the end of the short hall was a room. 'This is where he sleeps...' I thought to myself as I gently pushed the door open. His room was smaller that the living room, with a queen sized mattress and a small closet; a small table with an alarm clock to top it off. I breathed in the fresh air, soaked in his scent.

I walked back into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

What do I do now? Looking around, I noticed several statues and sculptures on shelves and tabletops. One sculpture caught my attention; a lone wolf stood on a cliff, howling to a non-existent moon.

For reasons unbeknownst to me, it somewhat resembled Angeal. Picturing Angeal, I saw his figure in my mind; his 20-year-old body endowed with muscles in almost every part of his body, his mind and mental standards way beyond his years. His perfection almost blinded me. I grasped my arms, the room giving me chills.

I missed him already.

The thought lingered in my mind, making my eyelids heavy with exhaustion. I pulled my legs onto the couch, kicking off my shoes and lied down.

Angeal will be back, eventually...

With that thought in mind, I rested my eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Meko…_

Hm?

_Are you that tired?_

Hmm…

_All right…rest then…_

There was a slight pressure on my forehead, replaced with a small spot with warmth; followed by another warmth, covering the rest of my body.

* * *

How long has it been? How long has it been since I first met Angeal? How long had it been since I was first introduced to him? Placing his hand on my shoulder as I confronted Sephiroth? I still remembered how his touch sent shivers down my spine. How was it that I managed to fall in love with him? It came so unexpectedly I didn't even realize it until it happened.

A few months. This feeling developed in only a few months.

This feeling...is the exact opposite of how I was taught to act. Master...Professor Hojo only taught me logic. Basic and advanced; nothing about feeling love or happiness, only hate and duty. Always acceptance and resignation. What made me change? What made me change my entire point of view on one's feelings? Was it Angeal? I sure as hell didn't know.

I had no idea how long I had been asleep, but the sound of metal clanging and commotion woke me up. My eyes fluttered open and a pleasant smell invaded my nose. I leaned on my arms and sat up, looking towards the source of the clanging and smell.

"Glad to see you awake Meko" Genesis's familiar voice sounded from the kitchen. "Angeal's just taking a shower, he'll be out in a sec" He added as he popped his head around the corner of the pass through bar.

"What are you doing?" I asked, curiously getting up and walking over to the stool.

"Making something to eat of course. Are you hungry?" He asked, my stomach growled before I could even answer. "Guess that means yes" He chuckled. I only smiled as he continued on as he cooked...whatever it was that he was cooking.

The sound of running water stopped.

"Ah! Look who's all squeaky clean! Just in time for the sleeping beauty" I couldn't tell from behind, but I knew he was smirking. After a few minutes, I could hear the heavy footfalls of the raven-haired male.

"Nice to finally see you awake" Angeal smiled at me, hair still dripping wet, fully clothed with a towel around his shoulders.

"Y-yea...How long have I been asleep?"

"Well, It's already almost 9, so you've been asleep for quite awhile." I scratched the back of my neck slightly.

"Oh..I see" Had I really been that tired? I looked at Angeal as he sat down next to me on one of the stools. Angeal used one hand to grab a side of his towel to dry his hair some. I had no idea how long I was staring at him; all I know is...it was nice to do so.

"Meko?" Angeal's voice broke my train of thought.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered, a little embarrassed by my own actions.

"I said did you get enough rest?" Concern filled those cerulean orbs of his.

"Yea...I did" Smiling, I tried to hide my embarrassment. "So, what did the Director want?"

"Oh, I'm going on a mission tomorrow" He said, smiling a little.

"Really? To where?"

"Gongaga"

"Gongaga? You mean the country-side?" Genesis asked, turning his head from the sizzling pan in front of him.

"Yea, you've been there?"

"I've only heard about it. It's supposed to be peaceful little town...Ah!" A flick of his wrist and whatever he was cooking landed on a plate that was conveniently near by. A few maneuvers and he turned to face us both with a plate full of...food? "Here you go, French toast for you both; and myself of course" He finished as he placed them in front of us. "Bon appetite!"

Angeal grimaced as he poked the it with his fork.

"How rude! Don't play with your food Angeal" Genesis said as I grinned.

"But how do I know I won't die from taking a bite?" He joked. As they 'argued', I took my fork and cut off a piece. Hesitating at first, I popped it into my mouth and let the contradicting taste of eggs; toast and honey fill my mouth. At least, that's what I thought I tasted.

"It's not bad..." I chewed. Both male's looked at me. "What?" I asked, blushing as I shifted my eyes between the two.

"At least SOMEONE appreciates my cooking!" Genesis said as he stuffed a slice in his mouth.

"Yeah right! I bet she doesn't know what you made her eat!" He turned towards me with a grin. "Do you?" I shook my head. "HAH! See!"

"This proves nothing," Genesis said as he took another slice, then put his plate in the sink. Without anymore to add, Angeal gobbled down his plate of food despite his earlier declarations, and put his plate in the sink. I did so, and then looked over at the clock.

10:13 PM

"It's getting late, I think it's about time you went back to your room" Angeal said, looking only at Genesis.

"Not alone mind you, Meko is going to her room as well, you keep your 20-year old hormones to yourself!" Genesis added as he crossed his arms at Angeal. He only blushed as he looked down to me.

"Can't I at least have a little privacy before she goes?" He asked and Genesis just rolled his eyes smiling, and then closed the door behind him as he walked out into the hall. Angeal outstretched his hand to me, and I couldn't help but take it. He embraced me, wrapping his arms around me as I did so too. "Can I ask a favor of you?" He spoke, his nose nuzzling my hair.

"Yes" I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his warm chest.

"Would you come with me tomorrow? You know, to Gongaga?" He asked, I nodded.

"Of course" He smiled warmly at me and I returned it. How could I not? With one, rather long, farewell kiss, we parted. Genesis accompanied me through the halls until we reached the designated floor.

"I bid you adieu Meko," Genesis bowed slightly as the elevator doors closed and took him to his floor. I sighed.

The hallways were empty, except for some lower class SOLDIERs scurrying about, going only Gaia knows where. This everyday nightly routine of the halls was quite comforting if not serene. As I approached the door, there was a folded up paper attached to the surface. Tugging it down, I unfolded it and read the contents.

_Subject: Next Appointment_

_From: Professor Hojo_

_To: P-M8-2458681_

_Test subject is expected to be present 30 days from this date for_

_a monthly check-up and physical._

_Failure to attend this check up will result in termination of SOLDIER_

_1st class status and return to the laboratory for more observation._

_Prof. Hojo_

I read over the contents of the memo and folded it back up. I opened the door to walk in and shut it behind me. Normally accustomed to the many procedures I went through, It was surprising how my feelings towards such a thing took a downward fall. I crumpled the paper in my hands and threw it ferociously in the garbage. How much longer did I have to keep going to upgrade? Was I not strong enough as it is? My wound was healing fine!

Releasing a breathe, I stripped out of my boots and clothing and slid onto the bed. So what if I was tired? That didn't mean something was wrong with me...My eyes closed and greeted the familiar darkness with welcome arms; drifting into my unconsciousness.

Silent thuds turned into knocking, I woke up startled at the sound. Putting my SOLDIER turtle neck uniform and pants, I glided to the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me" The all to familiar voice said. Quickly fumbling with the buttons, I managed to open the door. Angeal was standing there, one arm propped up on the side of the door and his smiling face looking down on me. I quickly poked my head out into the hall to see if there was anybody outside. Without hesitation, I took Angeal's hand and pulled him in. "Sleep well?" He asked as he looked at my dishelved appearance.

"Yea" I laughed a little. There was an awkward silence that took over the room until Angeal's phone broke it once it rang. He threw me an apologetic look and casually opened his phone.

"This is Angeal...Yes sir, will do" He hung up the phone. Very brief, I added mentally. "That was Lazard. The helicopter for Gongaga will be leaving soon..." He looked at me, as if expecting something. There was a long pause as I was lost in his eyes once again. "Meko?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you going to go get approval and get ready to go?" My eyes widened. Oh right.

"Uh-" I quickly looked around for my things. "Right, I'll be back then" I added as I shoved my feet into boots and ran my fingers through my silver tresses. Hastily fixing my shirt, pants, belt and shoulder armor, "I'll be back" I said once more and rushed out the door to the director's office.

Within 10 minutes, I was standing in front of the sliding door to Director Lazard's office. Seeing me through the glass, he motioned me to come in.

"Hello Meko, what can I do for you?" He asked, setting his work down and interlacing his fingers to rest his chin on.

"I'm wondering if there are any missions available...for today" I asked, he gave me a warm smile and flipped through some pages. I waited patiently as he turned page after page to find one. After about two minutes, he pulled out four pieces of paper.

"There, in total four." He said finally as he placed them in front of me. I looked down at each of them, reading thoroughly to see if I could find Angeal's name anywhere, or the town Gongaga. "May I ask something?" I looked up at him, expression almost unemotional.

"Sir?"

"Should you be going out on any missions? Considering your state?" He said gesturing towards my shoulder. I could feel my eye twitch slightly. I only gave a small smile.

"I'm well aware of my physical health. Thank you sir, for your concern, but I'm fine" He only nodded and didn't ask any further. After reading them all, I picked the only one that was departing in just under two hours. I held the paper up to him.

"Is this one alright?" He paused as he read the contents.

"Yes. Just let me tell Tseng of the changes to the mission. You may go and prepare your things. Be sure to pack for two weeks" He said and dismissed me. I nodded in thanks and departed for my room. If what the document said was true, then this was a simple extermination mission. Reports showed that creatures were becoming numerous. Doesn't seem like it would last two weeks.

I shrugged it off without complaint. 2 weeks with Angeal seemed all that concerned me. Just like any regular day, many things can occur in a matter of two weeks.

I returned to my room, Angeal was lying on my bed, wagging his foot at a slow pace over the edge.

"Did I really take that long?" I asked; Angeal quickly sat up and smiled.

"You could say that." He stood up. "What did he say?"

"I'm going. Just have to pack some things and get ready" He nodded.

"Then, I'll let you get ready, umm" He scratches the back of his head. "I'll see you...At the helicopter pad." He finished as I gave him a smile. He returned it and walked to me. Stroking my cheek, he looked into my eyes. "I'll be waiting..." He added in his masculine voice; a voice that never failed to send shivers down my spine. Hormones I presume. His lips were on mine in only seconds in a small and gentle kiss. The heat of his face warmed my cold cheeks. How I loved it when that happened. As he parted from me, he smiled once again, and let me go.

Once the door slid shut, I sighed. How did I become so love-struck? My hands traced my lips once more and smiled at the memory of his warmth. I couldn't wait for this mission to start.


	17. Gongaga

**XLil MEkoX:** Hello Readers! I'm sorry I didn't update fast enough T.T It brings ME to tears! Unfortunately I've hit a bit of a writer's block so I'm kinda working slow at this...BUT TRUST ME! IT WILL GET BETTER! I love this story too much for it to be on HIATUS or anything like that! I'm sure you've noticed that I've started another fanfic for Kingdom Hearts, FEAR NOT! I will update that one pretty soon and I will keep working on this one. But for now, I've uploaded this chapter in hopes that you will be satisfied until I finish the next one, so until then! Zack do the honors plz!

**Zack: **XLil MEkoX doesn't own anything pertaining to Final Fantasy 7 or Square Enix. Only her OCs :D

**Angeal: **Please review! *sexy smirk*

**XLil MEkoX: ***nosebleed and faints*

**Angeal: **Oh yea! XDD**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16  
**

As I briefed Tseng on my accompanying them to Gongaga, my two bags were loaded onto the helicopter. I watched as Tseng and Angeal got aboard the helicopter, me following. The whole time, my mind went back to the laboratory where my 'master' was; unaware of my whereabouts or destination. Something inside me wanted to worry, but this new found courage made me care less.

Angeal, oblivious to my inner contradiction, looked over at me, I hadn't even realized I was staring at him.

"Something wrong?" He asked, Tseng looked up from his folder placed on his lap and looked up at me. I merely shook my head and muttered "I'm fine" In all truth, I was not. Angeal raised an eyebrow at me, indicating he was not convinced. I know I will have to tell him eventually, no doubt I would not deny him the truth. The pilot spoke over the intercom:

"ALL PASSENGERS, PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEAT BELTS. WE WILL BE TAKING OFF IN 2 MINUTES." The three of us calmly buckled the belts around our waists and waited for the helicopter to take off. I felt the vehicle jerk, then slowly lift from the ground. After a few seconds, I gazed out the window and watched as the Shin-ra Electric Power Company shrink in the distance. Soon after, clouds began to block my view and I turned away from the window.

Hopefully the anxiety wouldn't get the best of me.

There was no light that shined through my eyelids, only darkness. My eyes fluttered open to a darkened environment. Outside, there was moonlight. I looked over at Tseng, who was sleeping, or rather...meditating; and the sound of the helicopters wings spinning in the air. It was then that I realized there was a hardness on my cheek. I sat up slowly, an ache threatening my cheek; I placed a hand on my cheek.

"I tried to take it off so it wouldn't hurt your cheek like it did just now." I looked up at Angeal gesturing to his shoulder pad, a slight blush creeping up to my face. "But you sleep like a rock" He smiled slightly. I returned the smile, much to my aching cheek's protest.

"It wouldn't make much of a difference..." I added, his face showed confusion. "You're muscular shoulders are too hard" I smirked. He chuckled softly.

"Yea? I suppose you're right." He smiled: I grinned and then looked out the window into the night sky. As I did, there was a town, or rather, village coming into view at a distance.

"Is that where we're going?" I asked, pointing at the glass and looking back at Angeal. He looked at me, then leaned over and peered through the glass.

"Yea, that would be it" He smiled once again and sat back down on his seat.

"Have you ever been to Gongaga before?" I asked, curiosity playing at me.

"Actually no, this is going to be my first time for me too" He replied. I nodded and looked out the window once again, pondering.

"I...can't wait..." I muttered.

* * *

The next several minutes came and went, the pilot came over the intercom once again, stating our arrival in 15 minutes. As the time passed, The helicopter finally came to a stop and slowly descended to the ground. Once the door opened, we shuffled out and stood as the helicopter powered down. The pilot and his passenger seat driver climbed out as well. A second helicopter landed with several 3rd class SOLDIER piling out. Once everything was quiet, everyone gathered into a circle, Tseng going to the middle.

"Alright, Everyone here?" Tseng asked, familiarizing himself with everyone's faces and nodding. "Good. Welcome to Gongaga everyone, we will be staying at the local Inn for the next two weeks." Everyone exchanged glances, Angeal and I kept our eyes on Tseng. "The town has asked for our assistance in the extermination of any hostiles that have been interfering with their seasonal harvest." He looked over all the 3rd class SOLDIERs, then over to Angeal and I.

"You men" He looked over at the 3rds once again "Will follow direct orders from both I and the two 1st classes you see here" He held out his hand gesturing towards us. Angeal and I exchanged glances, then back to Tseng. "Any questions?" He paused and waited. "Good. Let's go, we will be setting up a base camp on the border of the town" He said. Tseng, Angeal and I made our way to the helicopter and opened the cargo hold to grab our bags. Angeal sheathed his abnormally large sword on his back and hoisted his two bags over his shoulders with ease, Tseng had only one full bag, and I threw one of my bags over my shoulder and carried the other, sheathing my dagger on my side.

"This way" Tseng said as he began walking. Angeal and I reluctantly followed. I looked at the few small huts we passed. A few dim lights were on, I could see them through the windows.

As we walked, I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, every hut felt like they had eyes.

"Angeal?" I asked looking up at him, he kept his gaze forward.

"I know. The villagers are a bit frightened...We are SOLDIERs of Shinra afterall. It's no surprise to me that the guns we brought would make them feel a little..."

"Frightened?" I finished; He nodded. I scanned over our surroundings once more.

After a few minutes, we reached a hut that was larger than the rest. Tseng proceeded up a few steps to greet a rather old man; he stood as Tseng held out his hand to him.

"Welcome to Gongaga!" The man said as he pulled Tseng into a tight hug instead of the handshake. "I've been expecting you!" He looked down at Angeal, the soldiers, and myself. His eyebrows lifted as our eyes locked. "So you have women in SOLDIER now?" He said as he walked towards us. "Hello young lady, my name is Hugh Napier" He said as he held out his hand. I looked up to Angeal then the the hand. I gently lifted my hand to his; before I could register anything, He lifted it up to his mouth and placed a kiss upon my hand.

I pulled my hand back quickly but without insult. "SOLDIER first class Meko Sakuma." I introduced myself. He only smiled warmly as he turned back to Tseng.

"You lot must be tired. Some of the villagers took the liberty of cleaning the inn to look its best. As you know, our best can only go so far." He said as he began leading us to a much larger building, though not too much larger. "There aren't that many rooms, so obviously you'll have to share..." He added.

"That's fine, we'll be continuously swapping a few SOLDIERs here and there to stand guard. You're village is safe for the night." Tseng said as he walked into the inn, us quickly following.

The room was fairly small, but big enough for 3 at the most; though with the changing watch duty, there would be plenty of room. Angeal and Tseng were busing themselves by setting their things down and getting situated. I took this short moment to gaze around the room. Two beds were set up, and extra pillows and blankets were sitting on top of a dresser. The wall color was, for lack of a better word, dull; a sort of cream color adorned the surface, and the floor was made from wood. The ceiling was con caved as one ceiling fan hung from a lone 2:4'.

"How long do you intend to block the door way?" Angeal smirked as my gaze fell on him; he was standing in front of me.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I have first watch" I muttered a small 'oh' and moved out of the way. He only chuckled slightly. "Get some sleep, you have second watch after all." He smiled warmly at me "Tseng." He added with a nod to the young turk and walked out the door.

* * *

As a few seconds past, I finally tore my gaze from the door and looked to see Tseng already settling in on the mattress closest to the window. I only shrugged to myself, a random gesture, and went over to the bed on the opposite side of the room next to the door. I quietly set my things down next to Angeal, and pulled off my boots and indid the belts of my SOLDIER uniform. I unsheathed my dagger and placed it under the pillow, turning off the light before I sat. Despite the actual appearance of the Inn, comfort was definitely their attributing qualities; the bedsheets felt cool to the touch as I sat down and lied back with my hands behind my head. I stared at the cieling quietly, listening to the other SOLDIERs scurry about, discussing who would take first watch with Angeal.

As footsteps were heard leaving the inn, the room fell silent. I listened intently to the sounds of the night. Insects calling, small conversations and occasional snores from outside, Tseng's light breathing as he slept, and the stern voice of Angeal giving orders to the younger and lower class SOLDIERs.

It amazed me at times, how someone at the age of 19 would make it to SOLDIER 1st class so early; I just couldn't imagine how much struggling he had to go through, all the obstacles, and yet I got in on mere orders. Why had it been so easy for me, a woman, to achieve so easily the status that was most hard to come by. I thought on this long and hard.

I remembered clearly how he spoke of all the training he went through; Genesis at his side and eventually Sephiroth. Certainly an odd trio, each with their own complex personality. Angeal a person who strives on pride and honor, Genesis, a quite accomplished literate and strong-minded individual; and Sephiroth. Something about Sephiroth was a little...off to me. His character is a strong and somewhat cocky, a renown hero in Midgar.

Time passed by while I sunk deeper into my thoughts. Hours could have passed, but only felt like minutes. I couldn't sleep, Heavy footfalls caught my attention as I slid my hand under the pillow.

The door opened slowly with a small creak only to reveal none other than Angeal himself. The corners of my mouth twitched upwards at his familiar figure.

"Still awake huh?" He whispered as he came to my side kneeling down. He saw my hand under the pillow and shook his head smiling. "I don't think you'll need to use that on me...unless of course I did something wrong?" I laughed slightly.

"The only thing you did wrong was plague my mind with thoughts of you." I removed my hand from under the pillow and propped myself on one elbow.

"I'm sure they are pleasant thoughts" He smirked as he reached out his hand to caress my cheek. I sighed as I closed my eyes, relishing at his touch.

"You cause great distraction" I added playfully, earning myself a low growl from his throat.

"You have no idea what other distractions I can cause." He finished as He slid his hand behind my head and pulled me in for a kiss. I placed my hand on his as he caressed my cheek. His lips softer than ever before and the taste bitter sweet, pulled away to soon for my liking and I found myself leaning in for more as he pulled away. I felt his firm yet gentle grip on my shoulder stopping me as he shook his head smiling.

"You don't want to wake up our friend over there do you?" He smirked as he gestured towards Tseng; I sighed. His thumb stroked my cheek in a reassuring way. "Don't you worry, we'll have plenty of privacy to ourselves tomorrow..." He said kissing my forehead. "Until then..." He began as he unsheathed his sword and placed it near the bed and kicked off his boots. "Its your watch" He smiled. I rolled my eyes at his seemingly childish antics as I sat up, sheathed my dagger and slipped on my boots. As I readjusted the belts on my SOLDIER uniform, I felt Angeal's arms encircle my waist as he pulled me to his chest.

"Be careful" He whispered in my ear, sending shivers up my spine; how I loved the feeling. The warmth from his chest came and went as his arms retreated and he slid into the bed. I looked at him for a few seconds and walked quietly to the door.

* * *

I stretched my limbs as I stepped outside, the cool morning air felt good as a breeze swept my loose pony tail; re-tieing the long silver tresses, I began walking down the winding paths ahead of me.

As I wondered the dirt roads, my mind constantly found its way to Angeal. Was it so much to ask for peace? I smiled to myself, something I had been doing a lot lately. After all my years of being alone, how could I NOT find this new emotion exhilarating? The secrecy of the intimacy only added more gas to the flame, so to speak.

I paced back and forth around the village; things were rather quiet other than the small conversations between the lower class SOLDIER and me giving them the occasional order.

The sky began to brighten as the early hours of daybreak came, I could feel the air warm up at the spring season. As the sun crept over the hilltop, some of the village's men and children came out of their homes. I continued walking down the paths, observing the area and getting familiar with the surroundings; the sun was soon directly over head.

I reached what seemed to be the edge of the village, then spun on my heel to walk back to the Inn. I'm sure Tseng and Angeal are awake by now...

* * *

As I neared the building, I could see Tseng and Angeal talking to the leader of the village. Some of the villagers were bustling about in their supposed everyday routine.

"Ah, here she is!" The burly man said as he turned towards me. At his words, I thought to myself, what could he want? I walked towards them and took my place next to Angeal and Tseng. I said nothing as they discussed the plans of the village's protection without disturbing the harvest. Angeal and I exchanged the occasional glance between us, the whole time...my mind was on getting alone with him.

The feeling left me feeling quite...ashamed in some way, but for some reason...I liked it...

After what seemed like an eternity to me, they finished 'plotting' and the group dispersed. Angeal and I began our patrol, ordering several lower class SOLDIERs to their posts and patrol certain areas. We were going to patrol the far edges of the village.

As we walked passed the village's gates, something grabbed my hand, I looked down to see Angeal's hand entwine with mine.

"You've no idea how long I've wanted... to hold your hand..." He said looking away from me; I smiled at what seemed to be his bashfulness...truth be told, his hand on mine made my face heat up. We walked in silence, both content with the presence of each other. However, as we neared a seemingly vacant farm house, there was a scream.

We withdrew our hands looked at each other and began running towards the direction the scream came from.

* * *

Seven men surrounded a young woman and a small boy trying to protect her.

"Leave us alone bandits!" The boy yelled, trying to act brave, but who wouldn't be scared at that young age? Evaluating the situation, we immediately jumped in. Angeal quickly disarmed one of the bandits and threw the weapon to the side. I leaped, jumping high enough to push the bandit with my feet to the ground, knocking him out.

Angeal quickly grabbed the leg of a bandit about to kick me and easily knocked him down. I smirked as he quickly pulled me up and spun me to kick another bandit about to attack him from behind while he elbowed one in the face. I stood up and stood next to him, popping my knuckles as he crossed his arms, looking at the remaining two bandits.

"You could take the easy way out or the hard. Your choice" He said sternly. The two bandits looked at each other and then back at us.

"SCREW YOU!" One yelled as he pulled out a rifle. I stiffened in memory, eyes widening. As he was about to pull the trigger, I acted quickly, speeding towards him was no trouble as I kicked the rifle out of his arms and punched him to the ground. No one's going to shoot at Angeal again..."Nobody..." I muttered under my breath. I heard Angeal sigh as the bandit next to me tried to attack. Knife in hand, he held it up above his head; before its decent, I grabbed his wrist. He looked at me, fear evident in his eyes as I squeezed his wrist harder, making him drop the knife.

"They always pick the hard way..." I heard Angeal sigh as he knocked the bandit out, making me release my hold for him to drop to the ground.

"WOW THAT WAS AWESOME!" We turned to look at the two individuals we saved. The small boy ran up to us, mouth open in a rather odd smile. His blue eyes glancing between the two of us. "WHO ARE YOU?" He exclaimed excitedly, his black spiky hair bouncing slightly. Angeal smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Calm down, you were just threaten not long ago" He chuckled kneeling down in front of him. "What's your name?" The boys eyes seemed to sparkle at his question.

"Zack! Zack Fair!" He exclaimed once again. I smiled slightly; what a cute little thing...

"Alright Zack" He chuckled. "You wanna help me out and tell me what happened?" Zack nodded with eager loyalty.

"Mommy-um Mom and I were walking to check on our crops not to far from here and were on our way back when those bad guys attacked us!" He said, gesturing with his hands as he spoke to the surrounding area, his mother, and the bandits knocked out on the ground. Angeal ruffled Zack's hair once more. He stood up and looked at me.

"I'm going to call it in, watch over them?" He asked gesturing towards the bandits on the ground and then Zack and his mother. I nodded and walked over to the unconscious bandits; I began dragging them to lean against a nearby tree.

"HEY you need any help Miss?" I paused, and looked to see the boy already trying to help me pull the last bandit to the others. I said nothing as we finished, he wiped his hands on his pants and then placed his hands on his hips in a triumphant way; a smile tugged at my lips. This boy was something else. "My name is Zack Fair! What's your name?" He asked standing in front of me now with his hand outstretched. I looked at his hand and then to his face.

"My name is Meko...Meko Sakuma" I smiled slightly as I shook his hand; he had a firm grip for a young boy, his grin never seemed to leave his face as we walked over to his mother, she stood quietly, smiling at her son.

"So who are you guys?" He asked, curiosity clearly taking over his thoughts.

"Zack! Don't be so nosy to our rescuers!" His mother scolded.

"No, it's alright, I thought the entire village would have known of our arrival." I said.

"Na, we don't live close enough to hear any news...so who are you guys?" He asked once more.

"We're SOLDIERs for Shinra." Angeal's voice broke in as he walked towards us; he stood next to me as I smiled at him and he returned the smile with his warm one. "I called Tseng, him and a few other soldiers are on their way."

"So now we wait?"

"Yes, now we wait" He then turned to Zack and his mother. "You two can move along now, we're sorry if we made you wait" The boy merely shook his head as his mother smiled.

"You didn't! You can come visit us at our place! we live nearby, you can see it just over that hill!" Zack pointed as he put emphasis on the direction of his home.

"We will, I can assure you that" Angeal smiled as the boy seemed to jump in excitement at Angeal's promise.

"REALLY? AWESOME! MOM! LET'S GO!" He said as he ran to his mother, took her hand and began pulling slightly. His mother giggled as she passed us and said her thank you as she passed us. "I can't wait 'til you guys visit!" Zack waved as they soon disappeared into the distance.

Not long after, Tseng and a few soldiers arrived.

* * *

I waited, silently gazing over a cliff at the obliging field below; Angeal was reporting to Tseng at the moment. I watched the serenity of the area, marveling at its beauty. The sun was still high in the sky, meaning the temperature was an impressive 89 Degrees. I sat down, dangling my legs over the cliff as my hands glided over the grass around me. A few of the scarce clouds in the sky moved above, a cool breeze swept over my skin, I sighed.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I spoke softly as I turned my head to see Angeal walking towards me, pausing for a second at my question and then smiling.

"That it is..." He held out his hand towards me. "Time to continue our patrol" He winked as he pulled me up from the ground.

"What about the bandits?" I asked looking at the now empty road where the bandits were.

"Tseng had the soldiers take them back to the village to be questioned about their motives." We began walking in the direction we were originally headed before we were...interrupted. He once again entwined his hand with mine as we continued in silence. Some...unbearable urge stirred within me as we walked. The silence contentment was, for some odd reason, not sating my...need.

Suddenly, my arm was pulled, I looked at Angeal in confusion as he pulled me into what seemed to be the woods.

"Angeal? W-what are you-" I gasped in shock as he pinned me to a tree. I froze, face heating up as his face leaned in closer to mine. "Angeal?" I muttered under my breath; his hand caressed my cheek as he rested the other against the tree right above my head.

"You're beautiful...you know that?" He whispered, our foreheads touching as his lips moved at each syllable; I could feel the heat of his lips as they were on mine. So teasingly close, close enough to make me lose my breath. He moved his face away, only to undo the high pony-tail I had, releasing the silver tendrils. He scooped up a thick strand with three fingers, inhaling as he brought it to his lips. "Your scent is so...divine...floral..." he kissed it once more and looked me in the eyes. I shuddered, there was something in his eyes that made me shiver in anticipation.

I reached up, cupping his face; he looked down slightly at my hands and then looked up at my eyes once more. I could feel my face heat up more at the intensity of his stare. He laughed softly.

"I love it when you blush..." Smirked as I gently pulled his face closer. I whispered his name right before our lips met. His dominance over me was overwhelming...I loved it. His chest was pressed against mine, leaving no space between us; I found this comforting in the most...sensual way...

He kissed me softly at first and then more harder, causing us to inhale through our noses, I could have sworn I heard a growl. He pressed me more into the tree, somehow lifting me up as I coiled my arms around his neck. His hands held my waist until I felt one on the bottom of my thigh, lifting upward and placing my leg around his waist. Something beyond my control was happening and I couldn't stop my other leg from doing the same as the other.

"Angeal..." I gasped out for breath, however, his need for air wasn't as important. His lips were on my neck as he pulled the turtleneck SOLDIER uniform down slightly; my hands weaved their way into his hair, I longed to feel it with my skin. I all to eagerly pulled off one of my gloves with my teeth and entangled my fingers within his short, soft, black hair. Our lips met once more, and all too quickly...it ended.

I was panting, as was he. We stared at each other and then rested our foreheads on each other. He chuckled slightly.

"Why are you laughing?" I smiled,

"Your face...you look so..."

"So what?" I asked curiously, only realizing now that my legs were still wrapped around his waist. "Uh-huh-um..." I blushed as I tried to release myself from his hold. He only laughed as he slid me down gently.

"We should get back to our patrol before something catastrophic goes on and we get blamed for it" He said as we parted. I nodded as I pulled my hair up into a pony-tail once more. He then bent down to pick up my discarded glove. "Lose something?" He smirked. I snatched the glove from him with a smirk. I slid the glove back on and turned my back.

"Come on now Angeal, you don't want to be seen slacking off" I said smirking at him. I turned around too late as he quickly picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"You're the one slacking...Making me carry you! Honestly! You are too lazy!" I laughed as he did as he carried me.

"But you love me right?" I asked, resting my chin on my hand. He chuckled.

"That I do love, that I do"


	18. Impatience and Frustration

**XLil MEkoX: Hello my dear readers! I'm sorry I have-**

**Sephiroth: WHERE THE HELL YOU BEEN WOMAN!**

**XLil MEkoX: -_- ...ANYWAY, I know its been WAAAAY to long since I updated and I understand this chapter might be shorter, but I just couldn't keep you guys waiting forever! PLEASE enjoy this chapter, I have plans on updating again real soon so bear with me ;) Zack if you please?**

**Zack: :3 XLil MEkoX does not own Final Fantasy 7 or anything pertaining to its storyline or characters, only her OCs :D**

**Angeal: enjoy ;)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

**Impatience and Frustration**

Angeal spent a lot of time with the young boy named Zack.

I was beginning to feel a little...forgotten. After a short while, I began visiting with him; I began to understand the odd attraction he had with the boy. Zack was a child, yet so grown at heart. His mother took care of him and made him who he was today. He was a... cute little thing, blue eyes always so observant, curiosity at its peak, not to mention the loyalty in his heart; it seems that ever since he met Angeal, a type of... bond was created, something I might not understand anytime soon.

As Angeal helped and spoke to the two, I couldn't help but notice how everything Angeal did or said, Zack followed obediently... almost like... a puppy.

I watched the two as they spoke- well, mainly Angeal speaking of his missions, all the places he'd been, Zack only watched with curious eyes. I wasn't surprised when he told me he wanted to become SOLDIER one day. Little did he know, that being SOLDIER was not going to be easy. I looked at the small boy and thought 'One day... He will be able to fight at least 100 men at once, no 200!...' I smiled to myself. 'He will be a great warrior...'

It seemed unlikely, yet something about him made me want to believe he could do anything he put his mind to. It wasn't long after that I began to feel a bit connected to the boy, He seemed to be destined for greatness. It saddened me though, that our time on Gongaga would end in a few days time. The mission was slowly drawing to a close and I feared that something big was going to happen. Bandits were indeed frequently attack certain parts of the village, and each time we conquered them all. However, I couldn't help but notice the dramatic increase of numbers they had at their disposal. I was almost positive that if we continued fighting bandits, the individual behind it all will show up.

Well, that's what we hoped.

Angeal and I were sitting at the table, waiting for Zack to finish his day to day chores, his mother was cooking the dinner she invited us to eat. I was a bit surprised at the invitation, and so was Tseng when he heard it.

"Dinner?" Tseng questioned, she nodded while holding the basket of vegetables she carried around the farm. Tseng looked at her, then to the two of us. "I'd be happy to, however, I'm sure these two would oblige" He said gesturing to us. Yes, of course Tseng would know about our constant absences; it made no difference to us though, we still managed to keep an eye out for any 'disturbance of the peace'. So far, nothing has happened. A pair of bandits here and there, but nothing to serious, nothing we couldn't handle ourselves.

So we accepted the invitation.

My thoughts were interrupted as Zack came bursting through the door, cheeks pink from the heat outside, and desperation for breath. I quickly noted the fear in his eyes as he tried to speak; Angeal was the first to ask.

"Zack? What's the matter?" He asked calmly. I knocked down my chair as I stood up at the sound of many loud footsteps following close behind. Before Zack could say anything, he was suddenly yanked back by the hair and a long jagged-edged knife put to his throat; his mother dropped the plate she held and screamed as she caught sight of her son being held threateningly. I stood in front of Zack's mother while Angeal stood cautiously.

"YOU TWO!" The man said frantically. I eyed his features; a wicked scar ran across his eye, lip and cheek. His eyes were black as the night and his head had no strand of hair whatsoever. His clothes were baggy, yet belts, knives and other sharp objects adorned his clothes. "YOU TWO ARE THE ONES WHO BEAT UP MY BOYS!" He exclaimed. He pushed the blade a little closer as Angeal tried to take a step. "DON'T MOVE! OR I'LL CUT HIS THROAT!" He froze in his spot. Quite the sticky situation if you ask me, perhaps Genesis would agree with me. I had to think, and fast! Men were gathered around a few feet away from the door, as if they were his back-up.

Angeal was most likely deducting the situation down to the very last detail; this could either end badly, or not... I had to do something. I discreetly reached for my dagger and quietly broke off a small piece.

"Alright just calm down...What is it you want?" Angeal asked, hands gesturing in front of him; I discreetly formed a tiny silver dagger.

"The boss wants the two of yous to turn yourselves over to him!" I looked at the man incredulously. "He says that this is HIS territory, and yous two are interferring with his business!" I narrowed my eyes slightly, time to make a move.

"Zack" I said, all eyes were on me. "Don't move" My hand moved swiftly and the small blade flew into the mans neck, making him fall back. Angeal acted quickly and grabbed Zack and motioned him towards his mother.

"Run, get to a safe place and NOW! Meko! Go with them and protect them!" He said as he grabbed his two swords by the door.

"But what abo-"

"GO NOW!" I frowned and nodded as he turned and ran out the front door to confront the rest of the bandits. Why would he want to do this by himself? I had no time to mentally answer the question, my mind quickly went towards the task at hand; getting Zack and his mother to safety. My first thought was to take them directly to Tseng and quickly come back to help Angeal. Tseng had a different idea.

"TSENG!" I yelled as I burst through the doors to the inn, Zack and his mother following. Tseng quickly looked up from the folder he was holding.

"Meko? Wh-"

"No time! Angeal needs my help, watch over them!" I nodded over to Zack and his mother.

"SOLDIER 1st class Meko, hold your ground!" Tseng said as he walked over to me, I looked at him incredulously as he put his hand on my shoulder. "Angeal can handle himself, he is 1st Class after all. Now where is he?" He asked, his serious demeanor never faltering.

"At the farm on the edge of town; their home" I gestured towards Zack.

He flipped his phone open and dialed for the rest of the troops. "Private Akard, mobilize troops, I want all your men to head towards the farm on the edge of town, move quickly, I want this situation under control" He ordered and closed his phone. He then looked to me. "Watch them." He stated plainly as he walked out the door, calm as day. I groaned in frustration, I could honestly I hated being left out of a fight. I relaxed though, Tseng was right, I shouldn't worry, Angeal could handle himself; He is one of the top soldier operatives, no worries I suppose.

I sighed and looked towards the pair that had followed me here to safety. Zack had his hands on his mother's knees, desperately trying to calm his mother's tears as she sat on one of the seats in the inn.

"Don't you understand Zack? I almost lost you!" She sobbed as she pulled him into a tight embrace. Zack quickly reached his arms around her, holding her just as close.

"I know mom, but look! I'm fine! Nothing happened and I'm ok! Please don't cry m-mommy" He stuttered on the last part, I could see him fighting back tears as he sniffled his nose several times.

This display of emotion...towards a child, truly intrigued me. This bond different than any emotion I've ever seen before; this display brought up the question I've asked before. Already my frustration began to seep back into me, the very same frustration that bothered me to no end; ever since I began to question my origins. Was there someone on this planet that loved me like Zack's mother for him? Hojo was never the... fatherly figure, just someone who watched everything I did; never praising, only observation and discipline. A familiar brunette flashed into my mind; of course, how could I ever forget dear Dr. Lucrezia?

My mouth twitched slightly in the beginnings of a smile; however, the realization that my time with her was cut short by her death. I frowned once again. I looked at the mother and child only to realize Zack's blue eyes staring into mine as if asking something, I returned it with a questioning look as well.

"Ms. Meko? Did you hear me?" He spoke softly, he must have noticed my hands clenched into fists; I shook my head. "I asked...if you were ok?" I smiled slightly and walked over to the pair kneeling down.

"You needn't worry about me Zack" I smiled as I ruffled his hair. "Are YOU two alright? I mean, it's not everyday a boy your age gets captured and held hostage" I asked, trying to lighten the situation, however his mother's grasp tightened slightly telling me otherwise. My comment seemed to give him a sense of pride as he beamed at me with his bright blue eyes.

"Yea, we're fine, thanks to you and Angeal-" Then a thought seemed to cross our minds simultaneously as we realized who was still M.I.A. I sighed to myself, and gave the young boy a small sad smile.

"Don't you worry about him," I said kneeling down next to him and his mother, storked his cheek once causing blood to rush to his face. "Angeal is much more powerful than you think, he'll come back to us" He better come back to us.

My nerves only let me sit down next to the mother and child for only a little while more before it made me begin pacing. Waiting...I hate waiting. The helplessness that comes from waiting was grating on my nerves; Where were they? What was taking Angeal so long? It had been over two hours now, and my patience was wearing thin. I sighed and went to sitting next to Zack and his mother.

"Do you think I'll ever be like you or Angeal?" The question drew my attention. I looked over at Zack, his eyes gazed at mine curiously. I pondered for a moment, perhaps if the boy joined, Angeal could take him under his wing...Maybe me? I looked at him once again and smiled softly.

"Perhaps..." I replied as he looked at me excitingly, waiting for me to add to it. I chuckled slightly, ruffling his hair; something about this boy made me feel better about the situation, his youth, and innocence only added to it. "The possibilities are endless...Perhaps when you're 15, you can sign up for the SOLDIER division." My smiled soon faded as I saw his joy, and his mother's hidden sadness. I placed a hand on his shoulder. "It won't be easy...You would have to leave everything behind and undergo several changes to your body..." I sighed. "Do you truly wish to uproot yourself for this life? Who will take care of your dear mother?" I gestured behind him. His expression changed to a frown, he had not realized what sacrifices he would have to make.

"I want to be a hero..." He mutters to himself. "So I could protect anyone and everyone no matter what..." His mother held his hand and stroked it. "I want to be SOLDIER...so I can be a hero!" He looked at his mother who smiled sadly at him. Such ambition from him, a 10 year old!

"Would you train him?" His mother asked, breaking my thoughts. I looked at her slightly shocked, she would let him go? "Ms. Sakuma?" I looked to the floor. "Would you protect him should anything happen to him?" I sighed at her last question.

"It's not in my hands...He has to pass the SOLDIER examination and undergo several alterations to his DNA..." I looked back up at her. "And he has to be chosen by a 1st Class and trained..."

"Would you choose him? Watch over him?" She asked, I could clearly hear the desperation in her voice now, she wanted to be sure her son would always be safe.

"I can not make any promises..." I said sadly. "And I don't even know if I'm qualified to take an apprentice..." His mother sighed. I put a hand on her shoulder, comforting her worries slightly. "He has promise, I can tell you that..." I smiled over to Zack who gave a wide grin in return. "It is most likely the he will train under Angeal, maybe even Sephiroth"

"WOAH REALLY? SEPHIROTH?" The boy exclaimed, I wasn't surprised at his enthusiasm, Sephiroth is, after all, a powerful and idolizing SOLDIER. I smiled at him; this boy was truly amazing.

My phone began to ring, startling both me and his mother. I quickly reached ino my pocket and stood, flipping the phone open to answer. "This is Meko..."

"Mission accomplished" I sighed as I heard Angeal's voice. "We apprehended the leader and are heading your way now" Tseng must be near, if he's talking like this.

"Understood...and Angeal?" There was a pause. "I'm...glad you're ok..." I heard a slight chuckle and then the familiar dial tone. I smiled and turned to Zack and his mother. "They're all fine, The bandits have been taken care of...You and your village are no longer in danger"

Zack's mother sighed in relief and Zack ran straight for me. I was slightly confused; was he attacking me? Alarm filled me and I restrained myself from drawing my dagger. To my surprise, he nearly tackled me to the ground in a tight hug. Confusion filled me as I looked at the boy whose small arms circled around my waist and his spiky head nuzzled at my abdomen. He looked up at me, relief and happiness colored his eyes as he laughed. I couldn't help my urge to stroke his hair and smile back. Everything would be fine.

Angeal, Tseng and the rest of the soldiers returned, a rather large burly man in shaclkes followed. I waited expectingly, Zack and his mother stood next to me, watching as Angeal and Tseng made their way over to us.

"We will be returning to Shinra tomorrow afternoon," Tseng said as he looked over to Zack's mother. "You can return to your home, any damages will be paid with interest to your farm, though you needn't worry anymore; the Bandits will bother Gongaga no longer." He finished as Zack's mother nodded with a smile as Tseng walked past them into the building. Angeal stared at me the whole time, and I him...

"What took you so long?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I took my time" I raised an eyebrow at his answer and his smirk. "I rather like making you riled up in impatience" He said and then looked to Zack and kneeled in front of him. "So, did you protect her like I asked?" The boy nodded rather fast with a huge smile.

"I sure did!" I looked at Angeal confused and then to Zack. "I was a bit worried though, it was like she was gonna tear the whole town apart just to get to you! He exclaimed. Angeal chuckled as he looked over to me, and I pursed my lips and looked away. He was still chuckling.

Zack and his mother returned home, bidding us good-bye for the night, promising to return before we leave back to Midgar. As they disappeared in the distance, I looked over to Angeal, only to find that he was staring at me. I raised an eyebrow;

"What?" He didn't say anything but pulled me along with him back to the forest; I finally realized what he had in mind and quickly picked up the pace, now with me pulling him. He laughed as we reached the all to familiar surroundings, pulling me to his chest.

"Couldn't wait could you?" He smirked and literally pushed me to the ground. I looked up at him in confusion.

"Wha-" Before I could ask, his lips crashed to mine in a heated battle for dominance. I couldn't suppress the moan that escaped my throat as he began to along my jaw down to my throat, once again pulling my turtle-neck SOLDIER shirt down for better access. He released my hair once again, the silver tresses falling down behind me. His lips found mine again as his gloved hand stroked my scalp. I pulled away, much to his confusion, and grabbed his hands. I quickly slid off both his gloves and mine and moaned as I felt the warmth of his skin in my hands.

He throaty growl escaped his throat as I pulled his lips to mine again. Instinctively, my legs wound themselves around his waist and my arms circled his neck, deepening the kiss earning a groan from the man above me as one of his hands slid up my side to the back of my neck and the other to my lower hip.

"Angeal..." I moaned between kisses as my body involuntarily arched against him, He gave a long strangled and anguished moan as he grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head. I looked at him in worry as we both panted. His eyes held something else, something deeper, almost a yearning. He pulled away slowly, I sat up with him. "Angeal?" I asked as he looked at me with those clouded eyes. He smiled slightly, stroking my cheek.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He asked, his voice sounding a bit raspy and husky I only looked at him in confusion, wanting nothing more than to feel his warmth again. "Please..." He begged. "Don't look at me that way..." I didn't understand, I felt slightly hurt and made a move to stand up and leave him there, but he quickly grabbed my wrist and pinned me below him once again. "Don't take it the wrong way Meko..."He chuckled "I just don't think this is the right spot for that just yet"

"For what?" I asked, the confusion only frustrated me more. He chuckled.

"You'll find out eventually..." He said stroking my cheek.

"I better!" I added hotly as he burst out laughing.

"Oh yes..." He grinned. "Yes you will"

* * *

**Ok, So I understand it took me a damn long time to update :/ writers block is a bitch and I'm not exactly proud of the length of this chapter :/ it seems to short to me but eh, I didn't like leaving all of you readers hanging out to dry so I practically forced my way through a writers block -.- though im disappointed in myself for doing such a thing...Anywho, I'm always inspired by the great and awfully nice reviews you all send me; i just get all giddy inside lol XD**

**So, please please PLEASE review! I love them! Me happy=More Chappys! XD lol. but on a more serious note, I am currently working on the next chapter, (heres a small summary preview)**

_I couldn't help but feel this desire coursing through me as I remembered what transpired in Gongaga. Angeal has been unusually distant and I can't help the feeling of being watched. I'm a bit scared. I'm almost POSITIVE Hojo saw me and Angeal hold hands and yet he's said nothing to me, as if it didn't happen...Sephiroth brings up a question that disturbed both me and ESPECIALLY Angeal, so I turn to Genesis for answers..._

**Sooooo...My beloved readers, please don't forget about me, I'm very adamant about seeing this story to its...end :( and I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. BTW I do take advice, ideas, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and such. :) Until next time! (and let us hope that next time is very VERY soon)**

**-XLil MEkoX**


End file.
